


The Bimbo Pirates

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After Nami eats the Bimbo-Bimbo fruit she and Nojiko set off to see to explore, find riches and a whole lot of sex. Based on art by Annon.Contains- Bimbofication, Lemons





	1. The Bimbo Bimbo Fruit

**People seem to want some Bimbo One Piece so let’s do it!**

* * *

 

Nami walked into her backyard with a pleased look on her face, she was finally able to be happy, her life seemed to finally turn around. Arlong, the fishman that had been forcing her to work for him had finally been defeated and she was free.

Of course, it hadn’t been easy but she was just in such a good mood she didn’t want to dwell on that right now. For now, she just wanted to relax for a bit in her childhood home, walk the tangerine orchard in the backyard and mellow out.

Nami loved picking the fruits and caring for the trees when she was home from her treasure hunting trips.

“Hmm?” she stopped at one of the trees when something caught her eyes “Is that…?”

Sitting just on the ground near one of the trees was a heart shaped tangerine with bizarre swirling patterns on it, now Nami was no world genius but she knew a Devil Fruit when she saw one.

“It’s a real Devil Fruit.” Nami touched it “Man they say these things sell for a fortune!”

Nami could feel a strange pulsing from the fruit, almost calling out to her.

She knew she should stay away from things like this, eating a Devil fruit would take away her ability to swim but at the same time what if it also gave her a useful power, what if this was a fruit that let her make gems, or money or something.

“Hmm…” she gulped looking at the fruit “I shouldn’t but…”

Her hand almost moved on its own, bringing the fruit closer to her lips, the pros and cons flooded her mind as she could barely focus or choose what she wanted to do.

And then suddenly-.

“NOM!” she took a large bite on instinct, juices running down her lips “GULP!”

She swallowed without thinking, her mind so numb from her confusion.

“Huh?!” she gasped seeing the bite “Did I just-OH!”

As Nami slowly came to the realization of what she just did she felt her body heating up and tingling with pleasurable sensations.

“S-So warm.” She moaned as her body slowly began to change.

Nami had always been a rather endowed girl, and right now those natural soft curves she had were swelling up by the second. The collar of her shirt slowly began to dip down and show more cleavage, cleavage that was growing deeper by the second. The lower hem of the shirt started to rise and show her smooth midsection which was shrinking in to give her a very defined hourglass shape with help from her widening hips and ballooning backside.

Her body wasn’t the only thing changing on Nami, her outfit was too. She had been wearing a blue and white stripped tank top and orange shirt with boots but that wasn’t staying that way.

“HMM!” she moaned as her lips plumped up and her eyelashes did the same while her shirt began to lose its sleeves and become more like a tube top while her skirt only got shorter and shorter as it struggled to cover her plushy rump and tender folds.

Her underwear seemed to vanish as if by magic as her brown boots slowly molded around her feet into golden sparkly heels.

“Ohh…y-yes.” She moaned as her breasts surged forward again, her top no longer looking like a shirt but a simple cloth strap tied over her mega melons that was bigger than her head.

At the same time Nami’s short orange hair got a little longer and tickled her shoulders like a feather duster. Her face gained some more definition as her lips plumped up, gold and purple make up dusted her face, her nails grew longer, and her earrings went from simple studs to large golden hoops.

Lastly her skin grew shinier and smoother as her height pushed up with her legs lengthening and her new signature tattoo turning from a blue to a more vibrant pink, the circle shape to show the mark of a tangerine instead morphed into a heart shape to show her new powers.

The Bimbo-Bimbo Fruit

“Hmm, whoa look at me.” Nami giggled a little cupping her breasts “I feel amazing, mmm maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.”

Nami’s new tall, statuesque bimbo body was on full display, her clothes barely covering her body, her skirt so short it showed her now glistening wet folds.

Nami took herself in like a tall glass of water, running her hands over her curves, touching her upper lips and the lower ones as well.

“I’m gorgeous.” Nami moaned “Probably even sexier than that Pirate Empress Hancock, hmm these powers don’t seem so bad, I wonder if they work on other people?”

Nami worked her way home, hips swaying with every step, breasts nearly bouncing out of her top, sea breeze blowing between her legs.

“Nojiko~” Nami cooed opening the door “You still home?”

“Yeah what’s-NAMI?!” her blue haired adopted sister rounded the corner and saw the sexed-up woman.

“Hey.” She smirked at her sister “What’s with the look?”

“The look?!” Nojiko gasped “Look at yourself!”

“Oh, you mean all this.” Nami giggled cupping her large breasts “I like ate this fruit and now I look and feel so good.”

“A fruit…you ate a devil fruit?!” Nojiko was stunned “And it did all that?!”

“I know right.” Nami smiled “Don’t I look awesome?”

“You certainly look…something.” Nojiko looked down and saw her sister had no panties on.

“I can feel it all bubbling up inside me.” Nami squirmed a little “Hmm, Nojiko come here I wanna try something.”

“I’m good.” Nojiko backed up a bit only to be hugged by Nami, the girl smothering her sister into her bouncy bust.

“Just relax this’ll be fun.” Nami leaned down “MWWA!”

Nami planted a sloppy wet kiss on her sister’s lips, her tongue snaking into Nojiko’s mouth to make her moan, Nami making sure to wrap up her tongue with her own. Nami’s lips seemed to glow a slight off pinkish purple as energy seeped off her and into her adopted sibling.

“N-Nami.” Nojiko was finally able to break the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting the two as the smaller sister moaned “Ohh what is this feeling?”

Nojiko panted a bit as her body got hot and started to change, her white tank top pulled tight as her breasts swelled up, her lips pouting and plumping with size as though swelling from bee stings. Her short blue hair got a little longer to shoulder length and her lightly tanned skin got a shade or two darker making her look less grey and more caramel brown. The heart portion in the center of her large tattoo seemed to get larger and nestle perfectly between the tops of her now cantaloupe sized breasts.

“Whoa…holy hell.” She moaned a bit as the transformation slowed.

She looked up at Nami who was still taller, though Nojiko was only about a head shorter now and came up just passed Nami’s shoulders.

“So, pretty cool huh?” Nami giggled.

“Hmm, yeah I see what you mean.” Nojiko looked over her shoulder to see her plump rear end “I can definitely get used to this sis.”

The two sisters got closer and started kissing once again, moaning into the tight lip lock as their hands sunk into each other’s breasts and butts as they aggressively felt each other up while moving backwards toward their bedroom.

“HA Nami!” Nojiko moaned when her ‘big’ sister pushed her back on the bed, she flopped down roughly, her breasts bouncing wildly, the left even spilling out of her top.

Nami crawled over her slowly and methodically, dragging her breasts along Nojiko’s body before leaning down, allowing their pillowy jugs to smush together as they started kissing and rubbing each other once more. Both acting like master masseuses they let their dainty hands glide over their hips, Nojiko hooking her thumbs around the small piece of fabric that was once Nami’s skirt and slipping it down her long tender legs while her taller sister pulled her tank top up and let her breasts wobble free, the orbs slowly settling down as the nipples quivered on the caps.

“Mine aren’t small or anything but they feel like a b-cup compared to these puppies.” Nojiko leaned up and traced her tongue around Nami’s areola.

“Hmm oh yes that’s it.” Nami leaned her upper body back a bit as Nojiko happily licked and kissed her breasts, tongue and lips slapping, sucking and swirling around the busty tips like a hungry child’s.

The topless Nojiko nibbled a bit to tease Nami’s hard nipples as her sister squirmed slightly on top of her, ample booty wobbling for the nonexistence observers, her loins dripping with need. Nojiko was in a similar boat, starting to get desperate for her lover’s embrace, her panties which had grown tight when her hips widened shortly ago were soaking through rapidly.

“I need you so much Nami.” Nojiko moaned.

Her gold lipped sister simply smiled and stepped off her, easily pulling Nojiko’s jeans and wet panties down to reveal her glistening pussy.

“Then let’s do it.” Nami smirked leaning forward and locking legs with her sister so that their pussies were mere inches apart.

Nojiko was laying on her side with her legs looking like a less then sign while Nami was more seated and leaned back, her lips kissing with her sisters at a smooth angle.

“HMM!” Nojiko let out a whimpering moan as Nami started to rock forward, rubbing against her, their puffy wet lips quickly mixing juices.

“Ohh yeah Nojiko that’s so good.” Nami squealed like a happy schoolgirl as she gyrated.

The rolling of Nami’s body caused her large breasts to wobble softly. Nojiko was doing her best to match her powered up sister’s movements, one arm behind her head grabbing her own hair while the other slapped her own breasts softly, the meaty punching bags getting shaken around for pleasure.

Both sisters moaned loudly with pleasure, their hungry love lips rubbing and scissoring together in a near perfect sync. Both of them were getting closer and closer to their climax, each pent up with arousal from their transformations.

“Nojiko cum with me.” Nami moaned picking up the speed of her movements.

“Yes…yes…” the blue haired Gyaru looking woman moaned “I…I…OHHH!”

“HAAA!”

Both girls screamed as they gushed out a tsunami of sex nectar, the sheets soaking down to the mattress from the violent orgasm.

“That was amazing.” Nojiko moaned as Nami laid next to her.

“Hmm it was wasn’t it.” She hummed “Hey, I know this is weird to bring up but…”

* * *

That night the moon was full and high in the sky as Bell-mere, Nami and Nojiko’s adopted mother, returned home from a day in down getting supplies and selling some of their fruits only to open the door and find it eerily quiet. She walked around looking for her daughters but saw nothing and could only hear the sound of her own breathing and footsteps on the hardwood floor. But soon she saw a note left on the table.

‘Dear Bell-Mere.

We decided now that the island is safe to take our chance to really go out and see the world, have fun and be ourselves, try not to worry too much we can totally protect ourselves now that Nami has Devil Fruit Powers.

See you again soon.

Love Nami and Nojiko.”

The pink haired ex-marine read the letter again, and again, and again, looking over It a dozen times and making sure she was really reading these words.

Devil Fruit powers, leaving the island, not saying goodbye.

“When I find those two I’m gonna kill them!” she crumbled the paper.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Chapter 2- Luffy

Nami and Nojiko had taken a small break to lay around on the deck of their little dingy, it wasn’t large enough to fit more than four people max so with Nami being so curvy and large there was really only room for one other person on it, and the ‘cabin’ inside didn’t even have a bed.

“Hmm, stop that tickles.” Nami moaned as Nojiko laid on to of her, kissing her neck, Nami’s top barely sticking on to her.

Sailing around in the heat of the sun on the salty waves meant both girls had gotten rather sweaty and sticky. Nami had brought some clothes along from back home, but since she had grown after eating the Bimbo-Bimbo Fruit those too barely fit, especially the bikini she was laying on the deck in, her nipples sticking through the cups with noticeable points and tit flesh bulging out the sides.

“I just can’t keep my hands off you Nami, you’re just so sexy.” Nojiko moaned making out with her sister “HMM!”

Nami had reached back and grabbed a nice handful of her sister’s soft booty.

“You’re sexy too, I mean not as sexy as me but still.” Nami giggled “OUF!”

Their little boat bumped up against the shoreline with a thud, both half naked ladies tossed around a bit.

“Guess we landed.” Nami giggled getting up and fixing her top a bit “Let’s look around.”

“Aww? But I’m horny.” Nojiko pouted.

“We’ll get back to that later.” Nami winked.

Nojiko followed her sister around the mostly barren island there was a light forest but other than that and the shoreline nothing to write home about, Nami wasn’t even sure there was a village or anything on this island. Though walking around, they did come across another group of pirates led by a big scary woman with a club, knowing that fighting them would be foolish, and there were no cute guys or women there, the girls just decided to return to their boat.

“Guess there’s not much here except those pirates.” Nojiko said “Wanna sail off now?”

“It’s getting late and I don’t want to have to sail much at night in that thing, especially not with a storm coming soon, who knows how the boat will hold up.” Nami said “Let’s camp out here for the night and we can head out at dawn.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nojiko hugged her sister, their breasts smushing together “We have ways to pass the time.”

“Hmm.” Nami giggled a bit looking down at her sister and out at the sea “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Nojiko turned around.

The two saw a barrel had floated to their ship, walking over they rolled it in the sand to stand it up.

“Jeez it’s kinda heavy.” Nojiko pushed it with her long legs to stand it up right “What’s in here a dead body.”

“EWW I hope not.” Nami squealed a bit.

Nami started prying the lid off, her light muscles flexing just a bit when suddenly the lid shot off on its own, a thin black-haired body jumping out.

“It was a body…but it’s not dead at least.” She sighed.

“That’s good.” The boy stretched his arms “HI!”

“Umm…hello.” Nami looked him over.

He was thin, kinda scrawny and lacking muscle, but he had a certain cute charm to him, she wouldn’t mind having a little fun.

“I’m Nami, this is my sister Nojiko.” The Bimbo captain said “who are you.”

“Luffy, I’m gonna be king of the pirates.” He said.

“Fufufu.” Nami giggled a bit “How cute.”

The girls chatted with Luffy for a bit, learning that he was going out to sea to become King of the Pirates and find the One Piece.

“Well it’s getting late Nojiko and I are going to turn in.” Nami smiled “Would you…like to join us Luffy?”

The boy kinda just stared at them.

“Oh, come on don’t give us that look.” Nojiko leaned on her sister arm around her waist “We can have fun.”

They kept getting the same stare.

“Two sisters are offering to have fun with you.” Nami turned Nojiko’s chin to face her “Maybe we need to show him what he’s in for.”

“HMM!”

The sisters once again started one of their make out sessions, moaning as their tongues dueled and flicked against each other, lips pressed tightly as hands rubbed on hips.

“Why are you guys doing that?” Luffy asked.

“Really nothing?” Nojiko pouted “How about this?”

The blue haired beauty reached over and pulled Nami’s top down, making her big tits spill out, Nojiko stood behind her and bounced her sister’s breasts around, Nami moaning as her large pale breasts were rubbed and squeezed before a virtual stranger.

“HAA!” Nami moaned when Nojiko tugged on her bottoms, the blue fabric digging into her snatch, her clit tensing up as her sister’s fingers began rubbing her snatch “Y-Yes Nojiko do me right here, even if he doesn’t want to join I wanna get fucked!”

“You got it sis.” Nojiko snickered slipping a few fingers into Nami and starting to pump.

Luffy watched with only a hint of discomfort as the sisters fucked, his body reacting with the natural urge his mind would not as Nojiko squeezed one of Nami’s fat tits with her right hand while the other pumped away at her sweet slick love slit.

The only issue was that Nami’s bellowing bimbo moans were starting to attract the attention of some unwanted parties on the island, the other pirate crew.

“Sorry Nami I think we should stop.” Nojiko paused seeing they had been surrounded.

“Fuck I was so close.” Nami grumbled “You’ll pay for that bitch.”

She looked at the large woman who was trying to intimidate them, the rotund lady was calling herself Alvida and claiming to be the most beautiful woman on the seas.

“Oh, shut it you cow I’m way hotter than you.” Nami rolled her eyes and turned to the woman’s crew and blew them all cute kisses “Right boys?”

“Yes Ma’am.” They all drooled.

“Why you-!” the large woman got ready to strike only to be intercepted by Luffy who sent her flying with a single punch, his arm having stretched back to gain even more momentum.

“What an interesting boy.” Nami giggled “But this does raise an important point, Nojiko and I aren’t really fighters, we’ll need other crewmates to help with that.”

Nami offered Luffy a lift to the next island as thanks for saving her, she wasn’t sure who would be around but she hoped she could find a sexy lady for her crew there.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Sailing Away

With Alvida sent flying Nami and Nojiko offered Luffy a ride to the next island as thanks, but when they returned to their little boat and got a few minutes out they were in for a surprise. There was someone in their boat, a small young man with lavender hair.

“Oh, what a cute little stowaway.” Nami teased.

“Just who are you, and what are you doing here?” Nojiko pouted her plump lips.

“I’m sorry!” the boy quickly apologized “My name is Coby and I just…I saw you defeat Alvida who’d been forcing me to work for her and I just thought that maybe I could escape on this boat, I didn’t know it was yours.”

“Oh, that’s really all.” Nami giggled “Should have just asked silly, it’s no problem giving you a ride, though this little ship is a bit cramped.”

Coby was thankful to not be thrown overboard and everyone settled in to the tiny vessel, Nami and Nojiko quickly getting back to where they were before they’d been so rudely interrupted on the beach.

The two sisters were loudly kissing and making out, Nami seated up in the corner as her sister leaned into her and aggressively kissed her, their chests smushing together for the boys to see.

“Oh, Nojiko that’s the spot.” Nami moaned as her sister caressed her tits.

They heard a loud thud, barely enough to rouse them from their sexual escapades, but just enough to make them peer up and see Coby passed out with blood oozing out his nostrils, apparently their sexy show was too much for a cherry boy like him to handle. Luffy on the other hand seemed to be watching, but rather unsure of what was occurring. _  
_ His mind might not have been completely clear of what was occurring, but his biology sure was, while blood had pooled on Coby’s head and made him pass out, Luffy’s blood was rushing to his lower head, making his shorts tent up around the crotch.

Nami briefly paused her make out session to look over, her eyelashes fluttering slightly as she saw the wood being sported by her new rubbed friend. The slight discomfort from the bulge was enough to get her going and break her kiss.

“Luffy come here, if you’re not feeling well, I can make that go away.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course, just trust me okay.” She started pulling his waistband down “Hmm…”

Nami instinctively licked her lips as she heard Luffy groan, his sizable half erect shaft springing free with a smacking sound.

“I guess aside from that pistol he called a punch he was packing on in his pants too.” Nojiko teased.

Both sisters had seen a penis before their bimbofication, but this was certainly the largest they’d seen in person before.

“Something wrong?” Luffy asked.

“No, not at all.” Nami licked her lips, her hand slowly reaching out.

Nami wrapped her digits around the dong and started slowly stroking, Luffy let out a sharp surprised gasp as a jolt of pleasure hit his body, his cock shooting up to full mast in just moments, the feeling of Nami’s delicate hands on his sensative flesh was intense, something he’d never felt before or anticipated feeling this good.

“Someone seems eager.” Nojiko teased kissing Nami’s neck as she watched her sister’s hands work magic, pumping faster and faster.

“Nami that feels really good.” Luffy moaned.

“Oh, honey it’s about to get even better.” She smiled twisting her wrist a bit and making him sharply inhale and moan again, before craning her neck and leaning down, giving the base of a shaft a good rough lick.

Luffy’s eyelids twitched a bit as a pleasure he’d never felt before ran over him, this was even better than a meat feast after a long work out. Nami was happy to finally get her hands on a real live cock, her lips and tongue making quick work of his dry skin, lubing it up as her hands kept jerking and twisting. Seeing what her sister was planning Nojiko began to move a bit, planting kisses on her half naked sister as she moved, the top of her breasts, the curve of her underboob, the smoothness of her tummy and belly button all the way to the wet spot of her crotch where she pulled Nami’s skirt up and shoved her head in there like she was going to find the One Piece Hidden there.

“OHHH!” Nami squealed out like a schoolgirl as her sister’s tongue wasted no time hitting her sweet spots, of course she quickly stifled her own moans by filling her mouth with some rock-hard cock courtesy of her recently made male companion.

“AHH!” Luffy gasped a bit “Whoa that feels awesome!”

He almost doubled over as Nami let out audible loud sucks and slurps, her mouth locking on, plump lips gliding over the shaft with skill as her tongue got a little taste of pre. Of course, she was moaning into the blowjob as Nojiko feasted on her cunt, the vibrations of those moans making Luffy’s pleasure even higher. The moans of three young adults in pleasure filled the cabin, Nami bobbing her head as Nojiko flicked her tongue and Luffy learned all about being a real man from the two sisters. More and more juices leaked from the pent-up thief as she knew Luffy was too inexperienced to last much longer either, but that was fine with her at this point tasting some cum would be good enough.

“Nami I think something’s happening, I’m…AHH!” Luffy suddenly moaned as a shot of his thick salty spunk blasted her throat, rope after rope of young seed filling her pushing her over the edge and making a tide of her fluids crash into her sister’s face, Nojiko sitting up and licking her lips as a glisten of girl juice covered her.

Nami let Luffy out with a pop but before she could swallow her hard earned ‘loot’ Nojiko grabbed her roughly by the face and planted another of what were quickly becoming the sister’s signature sigh of affection, a rough tongue filled kiss. The blue haired pirate got her tongue in deep to swap spit and cum with Nami, the two sisters moaning and humming together as they shared in the sweet salty taste of their first three-way.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Now that we’re done with all the set-up chapters should start getting longer as Nami starts building her crew and the world grows to deal with her.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Olive

It didn’t take the gang of misfits too long to reach the island where they were going to drop off Coby, a place called Shell Town. Nami was enjoying her male companions’ company, Luffy more so than Coby since the small boy kept passing out every time, she got frisky with her sister, but Luffy, he was holding his own just fine. Nami found how innocent he was almost adorable in a way, and teaching him more about being an adult was fun for her, giving him handjobs and blowjobs, nothing penetrative yet she was building to that.

Luffy told them that he was here looking for a swordsman for his crew, one Roronoa Zoro but when the gang arrived, they heard from a young girl at a café that he’d been arrested by the local, rude and powerful, marine group. Heading over to investigate they soon a somewhat handsome and muscular green haired man tied up to a post in the main courtyard, they were soon split up when Luffy ran off on his own and Nami and Nojiko wandered off as well.

“You like sure Luffy will be alright?” Nojiko asked.

“You’ve seen how strong he is he’ll be fine.” Nami descended some stairs, her breasts bouncing softly as she walked.

“Wonder what’s down here.” Nojiko said.

“Looks like the jail.” Nami noticed the cells, most of which were empty “Weird why leave that Zoro guy out in the courtyard if they have this place?”

“Maybe they wanted him to sweat in the sun.” Nojiko giggled “I know I enjoyed the view.”

“Hmm, he was cute.” Nami smirked.

“You there, who are you and what are you doing here?!”

The girls were broken from their conversation when they saw three young marine soldiers blocking a cell, they could barely see passed them and the bars but there was clearly a woman with long greenish hair inside and chained to the wall, she was dressed in some traditional pirate garb including a hat and long brown fur coat. The guards were on alert, likely because of Luffy running around causing a fuss.

“Answer or we’re throwing you two in one of these cells too!” another guard said.

“Ah!” Nojiko gulped and faked a scared face while hiding behind her ‘big’ sister Nami “I’m sacred sis, that pirate attacked us.”

“I know he was so scary running around and punching all those marines trying to help people.” Nami played along “I thought he was going to come at me, kidnap me and do who knows what to our beautiful bodies!”

“I thought the same thing that he’d try and use our bodies for his own sick pleasures.” Nojiko moaned hugging her face into Nami’s breasts.

The Marines were starting to get flustered as the two sisters were getting more and more handsy with each other, hugging and holding each other close.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you no matter what.” Nami leaned down and softly kissed her sister “Did is always here for you.”

“…Nami.” Nojiko moaned starting to kiss back.

The two sisters began one of their many frequent hardcore make out sessions, tongues slickly slapping together as their plump lips smacked and mashed. The marines were quickly growing a little too excited seeing the sisters go at it, hands reaching up to start grabbing at their breasts, Nojiko standing on her tiptoes to reach up to Nami and kiss her while pulling her tube top down, Nami’s hands going around back to grab a handful of her sister’s tanned ass.

“Nami that’s perfect.” Nojiko moaned as her sister lifted her skirt and showed her pantiles crotch, her finger tracing up her wet slit.

“GAH!” all thee guards passed out on the spot, blood gushing out of their noses from the sight.

“Good job Nojiko.” Nami gave her sister another kiss “That was too easy.”

“I know, men are so dumb.” Nojiko laughed.

The two fixed their outfits and headed towards the cell.

“Hello, you alright in there?” Nami asked the woman.

“Jeez you’re some serious looking slut ain’t ya.” The woman glared “My name’s Olive, I’m a pirate, well was before my crew dumped me on the marines for the small bounty, why don’t you let me out of here?”

Nami looked at the woman, she was in a brown leather and fur coat, wearing short blue shorts and red boots with fur cuffs at the top as well as some light jewelry. She was chained to the wall by here wrists and clearly had been there for a couple days given the dirty discoloration of her skin and oily grim of her hair.

“Why should I let you out, you might be a big scary dangerous pirate.” Nami giggled plucking the key from one of the guards while faking a childlike tone that made it clear she was being sarcastic.

“You’d seriously leave a helpless woman tied up in a cell with marines like those!” Olive hissed “I don’t know what kind of freaky relationship you and your sister have but you saw how those creeps reacted to that little show you did, what’s to stop them from waking up and taking the frustrations you just put in them out on me?”

“That makes sense, okay then how about we make a little deal?” Nami put a finger on her plump lips.

Olive glared up at her a bit “…I’m listening.”

“You said you were a pirate, well I’m actually starting out as one too.” Nami smiled “I wanna see the world, meet cute hotties and get a crap ton of treasure so I’ll let you out if you join my crew? Is that fair?”

“I’m no lacky.” Olive looked away.

“You’re not really in a bargaining position, I could leave whenever I want.” Nami twirled the key around one of her long fingers “So, what’s it gonna be better choose soon while I’m feeling generous.”

“Tsk.” Olive clicked her tongue “Fine let me out, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Ah, ah whatever you want…?” Nami giggled.

“Whatever you want…” Olive huffed a bit “Captain.”

Nami smiled and unlocked the shackles, Olive dropping down and inch or two and rubbing her wrists as they were finally free of the metal rings.

“I’m Nami by the way, that’s my sister Nojiko.” The bimbo pirate captain smiled.

“Olive.” The new member of the crew reached out and shook her hand “WAH!”

Nami suddenly pulled her close.

“Now that you’re part of my crew I need to give you the official welcome.” Nami licked her lips “Pucker up.”

Nami pressed her lips on Olive, activating her powers and starting to change her new lacky. The green haired maiden began to moan softly as her flesh morphed and changed to give her a more fitting look. Olive’s long green hair gained a few more inches and draped over her breasts which were blossoming out nicely, pushing her jacket open so they could be freely exposed, Nami pleased to see she had pierced nipples. Her hips widened and her boots got tight on her thick thighs while her shorts seemed to melt away into nothing more than a thong. Olive let out one last moan as her lips plumped up and green lipstick appeared on them.

“NGHN MHH.” Olive moaned a bit “Fuck…what was that?”

“I used my Bimbo-Bimbo fruit powers to sex you up good.” Nami cupped her new crewmate’s large slightly tan bust “How’s it feel.”

“Hm, weird.” Olive ran a hand through her long ponytail like hair and felt an wanting in her loins “But kinda good, I’m horny as hell though that’s for sure.”

“Oh, don’t worry we’ll be taking care of that soon enough.” Nami put an arm around her.

* * *

After dealing with the problem marines and leaving Coby to join up like he wanted Nami and her girls reconnected near the bar with Luffy and his new friend Zoro.

“Wow Luffy you made such a handsome friend.” Nami giggled.

“Hm, oh yeah Zoro.” Luffy said.

The new members introduced them to each other, the groups would be going their separate ways soon, Nami heading her own way separate from Luffy.

“I owe you big time Luffy, thanks to you I was saved from Alvida and got to come here and meet Olive.” Nami leaned down over the boy from behind, her breasts resting on his head “So how about the girls and I send you boys off with a big thank you…”

Nami spun him around and squeezed him into her boobs while her sister came over and did the same, smothering Luffy between them while leaving Olive to break in her new body with Zoro who was a little flustered but a lot less naïve compared to his new captain.

Nami and Nojiko started stripping Luffy, getting him naked between their bodies as they kissed his neck and stripped down themselves, bare breasts on his skin.

“Hmm Luffy you’ve got such a good cock.” Nojiko whipped out his schlong and started stroking it.

“Ohh it’s never felt so good before.” Olive moaned pushing Zoro’s head against her crotch to make him eat her out.

Olive was embracing her new looks and urges, reaching up to rub her nipples, flicking the studs piercing them. Nami observed her male lover for a moment, Zoro wasn’t as big as Luffy in terms of cock meat, but he had more of a muscular build to him that was nice to watch.

“Looks like he’s good and hard.” Nojiko stroked Luffy’s erect cock.

“You can go first, I don’t mind.” Nami smiled sitting back and jilling herself a bit.

Nami sat and relaxed, casually rubbing her pussy as she watched her crewmates get on their knees and begin giving head to the male pirates. Both the boys moaned as their lips were tightly wrapped around the cocks before them, heads quickly bobbing as suction sounds filled the air.

“HMMM!” Olive craned her neck, gagging a bit as she sucked on the cock.

“It feels really good.” Luffy moaned softly as Nojiko stroked the base while sucking more.

“They’re good aren’t they.” Nami rubbed one of her tits “I hope you boys last long enough.”

Nami increased her fingering, pinching her clit while letting a digit tickle her hole, both boys were getting redder and redder as they struggled to hold back having a total blow out too soon, of course that excited the girls who started sucking faster and faster, both letting their lips glide over them.

Both men grunted as their shafts twitched and started shooting out some spunk, the white cream filling the ladies mouths.

“Yum-me.” Olive licked her lips.

“Good job girls.” Nami rubbed the back of Nojiko’s head as she slurped down every last drop of cum “Now step aside it’s the captain’s turn to get some cock.”

Nami reached out and grabbed both boys by the cock while dismissing her crew mates to find their pleasure in each other, Nojiko and Olive a little bothered but shrugging it off and heading to a separate area to play with each other while Nami had her way with the boys.

“Alright Luffy, if you thought the things we did on the boat were good, you’re in for a real treat here.” She made him lay on the bed “Just relax and I’ll make you feel really good.”

She then reached over and gave Zoro a few pumps.

“And don’t you worry either I’ll treat you right too okay.” She winked and blew a kiss “Consider this team bonding for your new crew.”

Nami leaned down, her big tits slapping on Luffy’s face while she slowly guided his cock into her for the first time.

“Nami!” he moaned and shivered a bit “it feels…weird.”

“Don’t worry it’s going to feel good.” She teased the innocent boy before leaning back a bit and pulling Zoro around to the side where she leaned over and started giving him head.

She started moving her body roughly, rolling her hips to bounce her soft ass on Luffy’s cock while moving her head like a piston to suck on Zoro.

“Seriously all that just to give him so head?” Olive scoffed “I already did that myself!”

“MWA!” Nami let the shaft fall out from her lips “Well if you think you want more than go ahead, I can put my all into this then.”

Olive moved over quickly, leaning on the wall and shaking her ass to tempt the swordsman who sheathed right into her pussy with a grunt, grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto his cock.

“You’re rough, I like that!” Olive moaned.

“Oh, Luffy you’re a natural.” Nami moaned as he thrusted to meet her hips, his balls slapping on her ass.

“Nami this feels awesome!” he laughed happily fucking her.

Nami was loving the feeling of finally having some cock inside of her tight hole, and from one so cute too. Olive was still getting her ass slammed into by Zoro while Nojiko sat back and rubbed one off.

“Man, if only Coby didn’t pass out at a simple flirt maybe I could have someone too.” She pouted “But damn if this isn’t a stellar view.”

Nami and Olive’s skin both shimmered with a hint of sweat, their tits swung around like rouge wrecking balls, their asses clapped as the boys banged against them with powerful thrusts and grunts, the room sounded and smelled like sex and for cock starved bimbos it was enough to get them to the edge of orgasmic loving in no time.

“Come on Luffy don’t hold back!” Nami moaned as her body shivered “I’m…I’m…OHHH!”

Nami started cumming, her walls clamping down and starting to milk Luffy’s cock more and more, thick semen flooding into her with out a second thought. Olive was leaning her face on the wall, her chest pressed against it as Zoro blew a load inside of her as well, filling her pussy with his love nectar.

“You boys were great.” Nami moaned.

* * *

 

After a little more rest, the pirates went their separate ways, Nami and her ladies departing with Luffy and Zoro who got a new boat. They were sure they’d likely meet up again at some point so they weren’t letting it upset them.

“So, what now?” Olive asked as they set sail and waved goodbye to the town, and Coby.

“The grand line duh.” Nojiko said “We want the One Piece and the treasure.”

“Not too fast now.” Nami stood behind her shorter sister “As much as I want the treasure too, we’d never survive in the Grand Line as just the three of us and this little dingy, we need a read ship not an oversized lifeboat.

“Well there’s no way we can afford a boat, we’re close to broke.” Nojiko said.

“So, then we just need to get some money.” Nami smiled “I mean we are pirates after all, and I’m used to thieving…if we need money, we’ll just steal some duh.”

“You’re thinking like a pirate already captain.” Olive teased.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Gold Digging- Carina

After sailing for another three days Nami and her crew arrived at a small, but well off, island called Bling Island, there was a small town there but not much else though the people that lived there were known for being a somewhat rude and spending a lot on trading with passing boats so Nami was sure she could find a quick buck to steal.

“You two can stay here or whatever.” Nami fixed her stripped shirt to make her tits look nice and full “leave the stealing to the thief.”

“Good luck, don’t get caught.” Nojiko giggled.

Nami headed into town, the market was somewhat full but for a tall woman like her pushing through the crowd was more than an easy feat.

Nami was aware just how many people had their eyes on her, some out of curiosity, some out of perversion, all out of wonder.

“Hmm?” Nami suddenly stopped walking and turned in place, reaching out and grabbing a woman’s wrist “That wasn’t very nice, trying to steal from me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The girl said.

Nami looked down at the woman who had her wallet in her hand, she was shorter than her with lavender hair tied up in a bun, above average curves contained in a white shirt with buttons undone, a short black shorts, a bowler hat, and suspenders.

“Wait a minute…Carina?!” Nami gasped.

“Who-how do you know my name?” the girl asked the bimbo.

“It’s me, Nami.” The statuesque beauty smiled “It’s been a few years.”

“Clearly.” Carina looked her over “You’ve…changed.”

“Yeah I have I guess.” Nami laughed a bit “You look great.”

“I guess so do you.” Carina hummed.

“Come on let’s go have lunch and catch up.” Nami smiled.

Carina wasn’t given a chance to protest and instead was brought to a small café and seated with Nami who started gabbing with her old rival like they did this regularly, Carina couldn’t get a word in at all, even when she wanted to ask about why Nami looked so slutty she couldn’t.

The conversation did eventually pause when Nami saw a man yelling at a woman on the street until she gave him an envelope that looked full of money.

“What’s that?” Nami glared a bit.

“That’s the Silver Pirates.” Carina sighed “They’re infested all over this island, extorting money and crap from the people here.”

“Well that’s good.” Nami smiled.

“How’s that a good thing?” Carina asked.

“Because it just makes me want to rob them even more.” Nami giggled.

Carina rolled her eyes a bit “Oh no you don’t I’ve been scoping this score for the last two weeks; no way I’m letting you butt in on it!”

“Oh, really what’s your master plan?” Nami smirked.

“Why would I ever tell you?”

“We can work together and split it, come on Carina I need the cash.” Nami pouted.

“There’s no way I want your help.” Carina glared “Well…”

“Well what?” Nami leaned closer, her breasts smushing on the table.

Carina let out a loud sigh “The leader of those pirates, Glimmer Enigma, likes to hang out at this bar nearby, apparently he’s pretty fond of cute girls. I was planning to go tonight and use some womanly charms to get in and steal the treasure.”

“Come on you need me for sure now!” Nami said cupping her breasts “I’ve got a ton of womanly charm!”

“Is that meant to be literal or…” Carina looked at the melons Nami was sporting “Still you’re right, with the two of us distraction and getting the treasure out will be a lot easier, alright fine we can team up I guess.”

“Oh great, you won’t regret this Carina.” Nami smiled hugging her from across the table, Carina’s poor head ending up face first in her rival’s bosom.

“Whatever, this is still my plan so I get sixty percent.” She grumbled trying not to blush from the pillowy softness of Nami’s chest.

“I guess that’s fair.” Nami pouted her plump lips.

* * *

“Boys, boys no need to crowd.” Nami smiled.

Infiltrating the bar had been the easy part for the girls, getting through the crowd that quickly gathered around Nami was not. Carina had planned on flirting her way up to the VIP area with Glimmer but with Nami hogging the spotlight no one even looked her way, frankly she was offended. Nami was perfectly fine having so many cute hunks of varying shapes and sizes flirting with her but seeing Carina looking so frustrated upset her.

“Excuse me a second boys.” Nami playfully pushed her breasts together with her forearms “I need to go…freshen up.”

The crowd complained a bit, but parted when the bimbo swayed her hips a bit to walk, stepping over to Carina.

“Hey, come with me for a sec.” she whispered into her shorter rival’s ear.

Carina rolled her eyes but followed unsure if Nami was making a move for the plan or not. She followed the tall woman, noting that Nami’s butt was partially peaking out under her skirt as they entered the bathroom and quickly locked the doors behind them.

“What’s up?” Nami asked.

“Huh?”

“You look upset, something wrong we’re about to get a big score normally you’d be happy, or at least putting on the right face for an undercover job.” The pirate told her.

“My plan is nearly a complete bust.” Carina hissed poking Nami in the chest “Because of your bust! How can I possibly get upstairs to seduce the boss when I can’t even get a drunk off his ass loser at the end of the bar to look at me, you’ve got everyone!”

“But like isn’t that good?” Nami asked “They’re all distracted with me, so you can like totes go get the treasure.”

“I don’t have the key to their vault, it’s on the Captain that’s why we need to seduce him.” Carina explained.

“Okay…well I have an idea.” Nami raised an eyebrow “I think this can work but you’ll need to trust me.”

“Oh, cause putting my faith in you has worked so well for the plan up to this point.” Carina rolled her eyes.

“Please.” Nami said “Carina.”

Carina looked at her rivals somewhat pleading face, she and Nami had been at each other’s throats just as many times as they had each other’s backs, but they always made sure the job came first when working together, and those jobs they pulled as a duo were always some of the more fun and memorable ones.

“Okay, what do I need to do?” Carina asked.

“Just relax and trust me.” Nami leaned down and slowly placed her lips on Carina’s, tenderly kissing her.

“HMM?!” the other thief’s eyes went wide in shock of what Nami was doing, but slowly she started to feel calmer, like her body was being wrapped up in a warm blanket, a subtle pink glow radiating off her body.

“There.” Nami pulled away.

“N-Nami what did you…” Carina moaned, looking down slowly and saw that her breasts were swelling up like balloons “Huh?”

Carina could do almost nothing but whimper and moan softly as her body was changed by Nami’s powers. Her overall size began to increase, bringing her closer to eye level with Nami, her skin tone darkened slightly into more of a crisp tan, not as dark as Nojiko’s but noticeable. Her hair slipped out of its bun but kept a curled full shape to it as a short ponytail while her overall body thickened up, her thighs and rear filling out and causing her shorts to dig into her skin, clear ripping sounds hitting the air as stitches popped.

“MMM~” she ran her hands through her hair as her nails and eyelashes lengthened and her lips got fuller.

All the while her breasts had continued to swell up, putting her at a size even larger than Nami, her flesh globes looking full and giving her a nice thick figure.

“NGHUGH!” Carina grunted as a loud ripping sound rang out, her shorts finally shredding off her now meaty thighs.

Nami was surprised that the shorts had given way and not the top or suspenders but she wasn’t going to complain about the view she had now.

“Ugh…” Carina let out one last groan as she finally stopped changing, her top now open to show off her huge tits and her lower half covered in nothing but the very ends of her suspenders, you could even see her clit slipping out over the top “What the hell was that?”

“Sorry, I used my Bimbo-Bimbo powers on you.” Nami walked up and put her hands on Carina’s waist, their big busts smashing together with Carina’s slightly overtaking Nami’s.

“You have powers?” Carina asked looking Nami in the eye for the first time all day, their heights now mostly equal.

“Yeah it’s a long story.” Nami smiled “I’ll tell you later, so think we can get this job done now?”

“Hmm, with looks like this it’d be a miracle if we failed.” Carina smirked back before humming a bit and reaching down to itch at her clit “But I don’t know if just flirting will be enough to take care of those big strong pirates.”

“Heh.” Nami snickered “I like the way you think Thief Girl.”

They unlocked the door and headed back out to the main bar, breasts bouncing with each step.

“You know boys my new friend and I.” Nami winked at Carina “Well we were just talking about how you’ve been so hospitable and all so…”

“We thought you might like a reward.” Carina said puffing out her chest.

It seemed like a dream, no one thought it could possibly be real.

“Oh, we mean it.” Nami lifted her shirt off and flashed her tits to the crowd.

“Come get some!” Carina reached up and yanked her top open, buttons flying off and her tits wildly spilling out.

That second call was all it took to get people storming over for a chance to spend even a moment with the two bimbo bombshells.

“Ohh~” Nami moaned as she started kissing one man, her hands slipping down to stroke off a couple more while someone was squeezing her tits.

“Fuck, this feels good, I’m so hot.” Carina hummed as someone grabbed her from behind, slipping a couple fingers into her wet snatch and going to town, her eyes twitching from the sudden pleasure.

Both ladies moaned as they were accosted by a gang of men and women, pirates looking to have their way with them. Hands, tongues and more rubbing them all over, their sensative horny bodies heating up.

“Ohh you like big tits don’t you baby.” Nami shoved a girl’s head against one of her nipples.

“What’s that Nami only three? Looks like I’m better already.” Carina teased as she laid on her back getting her tits fucked while stroking off two other men, she was about to tease her rival once more before her face was suddenly covered be a woman sitting down on her, pussy to her lips.

The two women kept up their whoring, a full-on orgy breaking out in the bar as people grew sick of waiting for a chance with Nami and Carina and just started fucking whoever was willing and close.

Carina was enjoying the sexual experience, she was no prude she’d done it before to get a score, but it’d never been this intense, or this good. Suddenly though it all stopped, the people playing with her moved away for another man, he was large, bald, dark skinned and already had a thick cock out. He was the target she’d been after for the last few weeks Glimmer Enigma.

“Hey there big boy.” She winked “Come to play with little ole me-HAA!”

She suddenly moaned as he reached out and roughly grabbed one of her tits.

“What about you is little?” he spoke in a husky voice as her pulled on her right nipple.

“Not much.” Carina giggled as he slid his cock between her mounds a bit, getting it good and hard before moving down towards her loins, rubbing his tip on her wet folds “Don’t be such a tease, put it in me baby.”

Carina groaned as the big black cock penetrated her, the pirate grabbing her thighs, fingers sinking in and starting to rail her hard, her insides spread and gripped back, each thrust shook her body, making her massive tits flop around near her face.

Nami saw Carina ‘dueling’ with the target and stepped up her own game a bit to make sure she took out most of the remaining pirates.

“Hope you boys don’t lose to my-.”

On her knees before them she stroked two men, their dicks twitching in her hand as cum started spurting out onto her tits.

“1000 Berry Handjob!”

As they finished cumming Nami pushed the two men over and kept servicing more men with her monetary moves occasionally checking over to see Carina still fuck fighting with Glimmer, her thick body shaking, her pussy clenching all of her sexual skills working to take out this villain. Eventually she pushed with all her might, making him grunt and release inside her, Carina shivering with her own pleasure, slowly pulling the man out of her as he dozed off.

“Well that went well.” Carina took the key from his pants.

“We got the key and a good fuck in too.” Nami smiled putting her shirt back on as the two headed passed the passed out drunk and satisfied pirates to rob them blind.

They opened a back room and found it filled with gold, jewels and cash stacks, it was no One piece, but it was a sizable haul probably worth about a half million total. Stuffing it into large bags the ladies headed out, Nami suggesting Carina come to her ship so they could split the loot.

“Looks like you made out well.” Olive said as Nami and Carina approached the ship “Who’s she?”

“This is Carina, an old friend.” Nami smiled “Where’s Nojiko?”

Just as Nami finished saying that the door to the cabin area of the small boat opened and Nojiko stepped out with a stranger.

“That was a good time baby, I’ll look you up if I’m in town again.” Nojiko kissed his cheek and sent him off tucking a bill into her top.

“Uhh what was that?” Carina asked.

“Oh, Nami you’re back.” Nojiko came over “Olive and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to earn all the money so we put our skills to use.”

Nojiko reached into her top, shifting her bust about until she pulled out a rather thick wad of bills, Olive removing a similar cash bundle from her jacket pocket.

“The locals were surprisingly…interested in us.” Olive winked.

“Naughty girls.” Nami giggled “But effective for sure.”

Nami collected both girls’ cash and fanned through it expertly, counting it in seconds.

“A nice amount, and just in one night from one town…maybe there’s potential in this?” she wondered out loud “Still all this will be like spare change when we find the One Piece. Come on Carina let’s dump out and divide this stuff and you can head out.”

“Head out?” Carina hummed “I don’t know this place seems pretty comfy, and this haul is something else, you really think I’d just walk away?”

“Oh, are you saying what I think you are?” Nami smiled.

Carina winked “Aye Captain.”

“Yay!” Nami hugged her and gave her a kiss “Welcome to the crew.”

“The crew, you don’t have a name?” Carina asked.

“Oh, I guess we don’t.” Nojiko said.

“A pirate crew does need a name.” Olive added.

“Hmm, easy.” Nami smiled “Today marks the first official day of the Bimbo Pirates!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. A Pirate Ship

Nami and her crew had a problem, their ship. It was just too small for four girls, especially four tall, buxom ladies like them. Moving around on the tiny boat was already hard, but the constant bumping into each other was hard to avoid…though no one was complaining too much, the real issue was the lack of sleeping space.

So, it was decided that the course of action to take next was getting their hands on a boat, and when stopping at a small place called Maple Island, one fell right into their lap.

“Hey Nami doesn’t that ship look kinda familiar?” Nojiko asked noting the aesthetic of the large heart shaped ship they saw on the shore.

“I guess kinda…” Nami hummed going to take a closer look “HA!”

Nami then saw who was on the deck, it was a large burly woman she recognized as Alvida, the woman who Luffy sent flying a while back.

“She must have had another ship somewhere.” Nami said “And it’s huge!”

“She’s huge more like it.” Olive snickered.

“Maybe we should try and get our hands on that?” Carina suggested.

“You think you can pry a ship from that beast?” Nami shivered “She’ll squash us like bugs.”

“Maybe if you make her hot, she’ll like it?” Olive suggested.

Nami looked on the deck and saw there was a large swirly apple on a table, and that gave her an idea.

“You three wait here…I’m gonna try something.” She smiled.

Using her thief skills Nami slipped on board with little trouble, the large woman having dozed off a bit, she checked out the table and saw the apple, sure enough it was a Devil Fruit with a smooth outer peel.

“I heard if you eat two Devil Fruits you’ll die.” She said “Still…let’s try this.”

Nami brought the fruit up and gave it a light kiss like she would a woman she wanted to change before placing it back down.

“Hope that works.”

Nami hid around the corner and waited, soon the large scary woman woke up and seemed to check the Devil fruit out more like she was unsure if eating it was the right choice, but in the end, she took a bite and began to gain powers…and change as well.

Her large round body seemed to naturally slim down in certain areas, she was still quite tall but rather than fat a better word for her would have been thick. Her stripped bra like top snapped and dangled over her breasts as they expanded with size and fullness.

Her stomach shrank away as her hips flared out and her thighs grew even more meaty to give her a thick hourglass look. Her skin tightened up and grew smoother and silkier as her blemishes vanished and her now thin face appeared much more attractive.

Then a change not caused by Nami occurred, her skin got even smoother and clearer, shining a bit like she was just bathed in baby oil.

“I wouldn’t have expected all this from the Smooth-Smooth fruit.” Alvida ran her hands over her body “I look even better than before, unlike that slut from the other day.”

“Hey who are you calling a slut you slut!” Nami yelled “…oops.”

“You…” Alvida growled a bit reaching for and still easily lifting her large spiked club.

“Wait!” Nami held her arms up “I just wanna talk! That fruit made you super-hot when I combined my powers with it.”

“You’re trying to take credit for this?” Alvida cupped one of her large breasts.

“Come on be honest you know the feeling.” Nami said “You’re hot now and I helped.”

“Even if I believe you what’s the point in listening to you?” she growled “Thanks to you my whole crew called me ugly, so as far as I’m concerned, you’d be better off gone.”

“I thought it was rude how they acted too, I mean I know I’m hot and all but still.” Nami huffed “But now you look great too so I thought maybe we could work together? I’m building a crew and figured maybe we could be friends. I need a ship and you have a great one.”

“Why would I give up my place as captain, and my ship, to you?” Alvida asked running a hand over her large thigh “It’d be easy for me to recruit a new crew looking like this.”

“But I’m the one that helped you get those looks so…you owe me!” Nami said “And I doubt you’d wanna be some successful pirate who owed some girl for the way she became famous. We’d get more done together as a crew of sexy ladies who can show the boys what’s what.”

“Hmm.” Alvida hummed a bit in thought, as if that struck a cord “I have been disrespected for being a woman before, and there’s no doubt that now there’s more men that would see me as nothing but a pair of tits…and I guess I do owe you.”

“Come on you know you wanna do it.” Nami hugged her a bit, their tits pressing together “With your strenght and my smarts we can make a splash…a very big splash.”

Nami ran her hands over Alvida’s large smooth ass and the pale woman moaned.

“Mmm…alright you’ve got a deal, at least on a trial basis, you better prove you can be a real captain. If I think you’re screwing up I’m taking over.”

“Let’s seal the deal.” Nami kissed her.

The two new crewmates started to consummate their partnership, kissing and touching each other happily, breasts battling as hands squeezed and rubbed, their tongues dancing with more elegance then their bodies would have, Alvida’s bare feet feeling like there was nothing under them as they kicked up.

The two spilled down onto the deck, Alvida acting as the bottom, her soft thickness cushioning Nami’s fall.

“Whoa you’re kinda slippery aren’t ya.” Nami giggled as her hands slid around.

“Must be my new powers.” Alvida laughed a bit, her smooth skin shifting under Nami.

“Don’t worry powers are a lot at first you’ll manage eventually.” Nami smiled kissing her huge tits “And I’ll be glad to help.”

Nami used her knee to spread Alvida’s legs, grinding on her as they kept making out, she got her hands low and just started rubbing her pussy, the smooth folds providing a natural lubricant that let Nami move at a quickened pace.

“Damn that’s good.” Alvida grunted a bit “Hmm, don’t stop.”

“Oh yeah you’re gonna fit right in with all of us.” Nami smirked as her arms moved and she waved the other three girls on as Alvida came on her hands.

“Welcome aboard then.” Alvida sat up and showed them the large ship they could now call home “To the Love Boat.”

“That name’s a bit spot on huh?” Nojiko said given the boat’s heart shaped look.

“Well I think it has charm.” Carina smiled.

“And it’s not set in stone.” Olive shrugged.

“Okay there’s just one thing left before the Bimbo Pirates can be official.” Nami smiled “We need a flag!”

The girls debated what a good flag for a crew like there would be and after several mockups, some good and some bad, but they finally settled on one.

It was a skill with a bandana similar to the strips on Nami’s shirt, two plump looking lips and a coin.

“Well it’s official for sure now!” Nami smiled “The Bimbo Pirates!”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**For now, the ship (Alvida’s second Ship) is gonna be called the Love Boat but the name might change if someone suggests something better, and the flag is Nami’s personally Jolly Rodger from the show but making a kissing face rather than sticking out its tongue.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Spice- Carmen

The Bimbo pirates were sailing off as the sun set on the horizon, their newly obtained boat, which they renamed to the Heart Seeker, was slowly gliding over the waves, Nami was inside while a few of the others were on the expansive deck.

“Haha!” Nami laughed rolling around topless like a child “A real bed, how I’ve missed these, those last couple weeks in sleeping bags in that tiny little dingy will be like bad dreams after a night on this baby!”

Nami had found her way to the captain’s quarters, an expansive room just on the upper deck, it was pink, had a large heart bed to match the rest of the ship’s motif and most of all, smooth, comfy pillows and sheets.

“What are you doing in my room?” Alvida came in.

“What do you mean your room, this is the captain’s quarters right?” Nami sat there in the middle of the bed topless and pointed at herself “And I’m the captain.”

“This is still my room and my stuff.” The newest bimbo pirate huffed.

“I mean you can keep your stuff and move to the other rooms but I’m keeping the bed.” Nami squirmed around on it like a housecat rubbing in her scent “Unless you wanna fight over it but you’ve already lost to me once today so…”

“Whatever it’s not worth the hassle.” Alvida rolled her eyes and went to a dresser drawer “Hell half this stuff’s too big for me now anyway.”

She held up a very large pair of pants.

“I think you look much better now.” Nami playfully winked “When we get to the island, we should go on a big shopping spree! Everyone could use some new outfits.”

“Are you planning to steal half the cloths on the island?” she asked.

“We’ve got money we can pay.” Nami smiled “And if we need more, we can…coerce some donations out of the public. Just because we’re pirates doesn’t mean we need to steal everything, the girls already showed me that on the last stop. A win-win, pleasure and payment.”

“I see…” Alvida adjusted the ripped remains of her old stripped bra like top.

“And you’ll be important for that too, not everyone has to participate like that.” Nami said “You can enforce some rules you know; you and Olive are former pirates and really the only fighters on the crew right now.”

“I see what you mean.” Alvida gestured to her club.

“I really wanna get to the Grand Line soon but I still don’t think we’re ready, we don’t have anyone who can really cook, and honestly it’s gonna be dangerous and our looks won’t get us out of everything so another person who could hold their own in a fight could be useful too.”

“You’re smarter than you look.” Alvida laughed a bit.

“I know, but I still don’t have much experience.” Nami frowned “So I’m sure I’ll be depending on you a lot Alvida.”

“Oh…thanks.” The older woman blushed a bit “I’ll get out of your hair if you wanna relax, I’ll get rid of my old clothes on the next island and you can have the room.”

“Hey now, you don’t have to leave yet.” Nami leaned back on the soft red and pink pillows and spread her legs, a hand teasing the waistband on her panties “This bed’s big enough for two, I might get lonely all alone on my first night in such a big bed.”

Alvida rolled her eyes, snickered a bit and started walking towards the bed, her wide hips swaying.

* * *

The crew had arrived and docked the Heart Seeker at Jetta Island, a small little city island not too far off from their last East Blue stop. When they got there Nami gave them all a portion of the current treasure they had and told them to get whatever new clothes they needed or wanted and if it cost more than their allowance, they were responsible for ‘earning more’.

Nami did her own shopping for some sexy tight outfits and such but soon got distracted in the market.

“What’s all this?” she saw a lot of stalls set up, she headed over to a sign and examined it “A cooking festival huh? Sample the finest flavors of locals chefs, wow what a break just what I was looking for!”

Nami headed in, ready to scout not only food but potential chefs as well. She sampled all sorts of foods, taking the time to savor the flavors on her tongue.

“HMM!” she moaned softly as she bit into a chocolate covered banana, the chef who made it blushing furiously at the way she devoured his food “Yummy, but a little sweet.”

Nami was struggling, all these chefs were either too bland, too old, or too ugly to bother trying to recruit, she wanted someone young, someone fiery, someone with flare.

“You look like a lady of refined tastes!” a woman called out to her.

Nami turned as saw a tall woman around her age group with blown back pink hair, a decent body and eyes that burned with passion. Nami headed over, surprised this woman had such a massive crowd. The chef was tall with wild pink hair and wearing what looked like a red dress with a fur lining on the neck and arms.

 “Carmen, that’s me.” The woman introduced herself “I have all manner of divine dishes that you can sample, spicy, sweet, bitter, hot, cold whatever texture or flavor you want I can attain it, I am a master chef after all.”

“Really?” Nami asked.

“Well not technically…I’ve been bested before.” She mumbled under her breath “I’m skilled but I still have much to learn, here try this.”

The pink and red dress wearing woman presented Nami with what looked like pasta of some kind covered in a creamy red sauce.

“Thanks.” Nami took a sample, the noodles slowly passing through her supple lips “Hmm, it’s delicious!”

“Exactly you have the refined tastes buds to understand the flavors I’m going for.” Carmen said smugly.

“I’d love to try more, what else do you have?” Nami smiled.

The crowd gradually dispersed as Nami started commanding Carmen’s full attention, trying all sorts of dishes, cakes, sandwiches, steaks cooked like they were at a high-class restaurant, if it could be cooked it seemed like Carmen could make it. Before Nami even realized it most of the other stalls had packed up and gone home, but her and Carmen remained, chatting, and sampling.

 _‘She’s perfect, I have to get her onto my crew…just one last thing’_ Nami thought.

“Say.” Nami looked around “How come you have no fish dishes?”

The was a soft thunk as Carmen stabbed her knife into a cooking board “Fish…my nemesis…”

“Huh? Can you like not cook fish?” Nami twirled her hair a bit.

“No, I can most certainly cook fish, do you not see my abilities?” Carmen said looking off “But…it’s never good enough, I always find it lacking, the quality is never up to my dreams, if I could find that place first and then…never mind.”

“That place?” Nami was curious “There’s somewhere you want to go?”

“I suppose.” The hot-headed chef nodded “The All Blue, I once heard about it from another chef, supposedly it’s a spot in the sea where you can find any fish from anywhere, all of the highest quality, a dream spot. The man who shared that with me seemed to want to go there above all else someday. I’d like to see it too, with fish quality like that I could make a dish to impress even someone like him, then I could call myself a true Master Chef.”

“Okay then let’s go.” Nami smiled “To this All Blue place. I’ve got a ship, and we’re going to the Grand Line. We looking for a Chef you’d be the perfect addition to the crew.”

Carmen seemed to study her, unsure if there was more then met the eye here.

“I guess I should like be upfront.” Nami giggled “We are technically pirates.”

“Pirates!” the woman gasped.

“Well it’s mostly in name since there are some former pirates on the crew and we’re looking for the One Piece to get super-rich on, but we’re not going out of our way to like pillage or anything.”

“I’ve never thought of something like that.” Carmen said “It would certainly be an interesting change…and a challenge cooking for pirates, my skills would never be shaper…”

“You’ll love it I’m telling you.” Nami smiled.

“Hmm…alright very well then.” Carmen nodded and put a hand on her chin “I’ll collect my things.”

“Great, I can’t wait to show you around the boat.” Nami smiled.

Carmen packed up her knives and other tools into one nice case and followed the curvy Nami back to the ship, she was a little taken back by how attractive Nami was, she was almost jealous.

“Wonder if the rest of the crew is back yet?” Nami said as they stepped up the gangplank.

They got onboard the heart shaped vessel but no one was on deck.

“They might not be back yet, or they’re down in the crew rooms.” Nami said “Kitchen’s in here.”

Carmen slowly followed Nami inside and saw the slightly wide kitchen, it was still smaller than she was used too, but big for a boat this size, Nami figured it was the old Alvida was probably a big eater.

“I think I’ll be fine here, I look forward to helping out.” Carmen smiled.

“Oh, just one last thing before I go.” Nami said “Everyone on the crew has been exposed to my Devil fruit powers. So, I’d like to do you as well.”

“Oh well thank you for saying that.” Carmen said “What exactly do your powers do?”

“Well you’ve seen me.” Nami moved closer “My powers make women more beautiful and attractive, all members of my crew are knock out gorgeous.”

“Really, well I’m no slouch in looks but, I don’t see any reason not to be even more beautiful.” Carmen said with a hint of smugness.

“It’s nice to have someone so willing.” Nami hugged her “Come here-MWAA!”

Nami delivered one of her signature magic kisses to Carmen’s soft lips, the chef moaning a bit.

“Ohh…it feels…quite nice.” She hummed.

Nami watched Carmen getting taller, her already shapely legs becoming longer and smoother the sexy pair peering out from under her long dress like coat. Carmen let out another content moan as her dress opened up a bit, her breasts swelling slightly and filling out the top, exposing cleavage until she had a sizable set of hooters to make her look womanlier.

“Yes, I definitely made the right decision joining you.” Carmen moaned as her nails and lashes grew longer “This is wonderfully pleasing.”

“Glad you like it.” Nami giggled.

“I do.” Carmen sat on the counter and crossed her long legs “I take it the…excitement is a normal side effect.”

“Yes, that’s normal.” Nami laughed moving in “We can take care of that no problem.”

“Hmm.” Carmen smirked and spread her legs slowly, flashing her bare nether region.

“No panties?” Nami gasped.

“I’ve always been a free spirit.” Carmen winked letting one of her pink nails trace around her clit “Ohh…”

“MMM!” Nami dove right in without another word, her tongue slickly licking as Carmen grabbed the back of her head.

“Yes…oh yes that’s the spot!” she rubbed her bare ass on the counter as Nami devoured her pussy.

Nami moaned softly as Carmen gently rubbed her new breasts, hers hisses and gasps of pleasure cutting the silent air of the kitchen.

“Nami we’re back!” Carina came in “Oh you’re busy.”

“Helping our new chef settle in.” Nami snickered “Cute dress.”

“You think it was hard to find one in my size.” The woman posed, puffing out her large breasts which were in a little black dress “This thing wasn’t cheap, but I was quite persuasive with the clerk.”

“You girls make me so proud-MHM!” Nami gasped when Carmen turned her head back to eating her out.

“So close please…” Carmen whimpered.

“Well you fit right in.” Carina laughed, her massive bust bouncing in after effect “Nami I’ll leave the money you gave me in the room you said was for cash and treasure.”

“Thanks, you can organize what the others bring back too.” Nami quickly got her words out before stuffing her face full of snatch again, Carmen moaning and shaking with bliss.

“Leave it to me.” Carina sauntered out flashing some cash “Like I said I was very persuasive with that clerk.”

* * *

Soon Nami had her chef and her crew had new clothes so they were heading off to their final stop of the East Blue, Lounge Town.

“Ma’am, we have a report in from Jetta Island.” A Marine saluted.

“Right.” The woman took the file and read it over “Multiple shops emptied of their days take, all the clerks were male and reported that beautiful women flirted with them and…laid with them.”

She hissed in a hint of annoyance.

“When they returned, they found their registers totally cleaned out.” She closed it “Seems we have a picture of a ship they think the suspects were on, supposed we should prepare in case these Femme Fatales come by.”

“What are your orders Captain Tashigi?” The Marine added.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Loguetown 1

Loguetown, the last stop before the Grand Line, if you are an East Blue pirate looking for the One Piece you’re going to pass through there since it’s the closest port to restock at before making the trip, so that’s why Belle-mere was there looking for Nami and Nojiko, her runaway daughters, after all they said they were going to run off they’d probably pass through there and using her old Marine contacts she managed to meet with one of the local captains.

“I’m sorry we haven’t seen anyone matching that description come through.” Tashigi told her “I understand your concerns, you can file a missing persons report if you’d like but I’m afraid I can’t spend anymore time on this matter I’m expecting pirates.”

“This town’s always expecting pirates.” She said.

“These Pirates are dangerous, they seduce men and rob them blind, I have to handle this myself since I actually have the will power to not drool over a woman.” Tashigi sighed “These women are dangerous, we’re already in the process of information gathering to potentially issue a bounty for their captain.”

“Fine whatever.” Belle-mere left “I’ll be around town for a while, if you need help or something come find me.”

* * *

The crew had no big plans once they got to Loguetown so they ordered what they needed and then everyone went off on their own to get whatever they wanted individually.

Carina was looking to have fun her way, and she already spotted her mark for the day, a handsome green haired guy with a nice amount of cash in his pocket. Sneaking around was a little more difficult for her after getting so busty, but she got in close and started to reach in without a problem.

“Hmm.” She giggled a bit pulling some bills out, the back of her hand brushing up against something “Well now…I’d love to get to know this guy a little more but I should probably cut and run.”

As she turned to leave her hand was suddenly grabbed by the man she had tried to rob.

“Hehehe, hi there.” She gave a playful giggle and pushed her breasts up.

“What’d you think you’re doing?” he grumbled a bit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-hey!” she huffed when he grabbed his money out of her hand “Hmph fine so what you should be more careful then. What’s your name handsome?”

“Like I’d tell you.” He walked off.

“So rude.” She followed him.

Carina followed the man around, always looking to reach into his pockets and nab his cash, even when he barely used it to buy new swords, she was still stalking him, hand brushing his legs.

“Would you know it off, I’m not giving it to you!” he yelled.

“I don’t care about the money.” Carina giggled “Well I do but I care more about something else I was getting a handful of down there.”

She once more reached into his pocket but this time twisted and moved her wrist in such a way that she was able to rub up against his cock.

“Come with me.” She winked leading him towards a dark alleyway.

Carina was only back there a minute at most and already had the bottom of her dress hiked up and a man giving it to her from behind.

“Oh yeah!” she moaned.

With her hands braced on a hard brick wall she got fucked, her male partner hunched over thrusting away as his hands reached down and handled her titanic tits, fingers sinking in, tugging and pulling to knead the flesh, balls swinging around and hitting her thick thighs.

“Hmm, yeah that’s it.” Carina moaned softly, fearing that if she was too loud, she’d alert nearby citizens of the secretive encounter.

Her toned lover pumped away, slicked up shaft sliding in and out of her like a piston. She tried not to grip the wall to avoid chipping a nail, but couldn’t stop herself from throwing her head back and moaning as the man came inside her, her head spinning with pleasure from the deep dicking, the faint musty smell of the alley totally gone from her senses as she nearly blacked out.

“Damn…” she slumped down seeing the man left in a hurry “I like totally should have asked what his name was.”

* * *

Nojiko was out shopping when she spotted a man in danger of being swindled, and since she and Nami had grown up being cautious spenders she couldn’t just stand by and do nothing, so with a little charm she stepped in and helped the long-nosed guy out and got the price reduced to a more traditional level.

“Thanks for the help.” The man who had introduced himself as Usopp said.

“Oh, it was no trouble.” Nojiko smiled standing with him in a book store “Though it was a little fun to see you struggle like that, something about a nervous guy is cute.”

“The great Captain Usopp appreciates the comment.” He laughed a bit.

“You’re funny.” Nojiko laughed walking her fingers up his chest playfully.

The two talked a little bit more and Nojiko noticed the nervous young man trying not to look at her, like she was too gorgeous to look away from.

She snickered a bit.

“You wanna have a little fun?” she winked peering around the shelves “No one’s around except that old woman behind the desk who looked half asleep when we walked in.”

She gave a bit of a teasing pose and started to squat down and play with his belt.

“Well I don’t hear any nos.” she smirked shimmying his pants down, the only sounds Usopp made were a series of unintelligible sputters.

She freed he decently sized olive skin cock and started licking it, giggling to herself as she teased him, there was always something attractive for her about more submissive and nervous boys.

“HMMHMMM!” she moaned quietly as she started sliding her lips over the length, softly sucking on the dick that was filling her mouth, her breasts shifting softly.

She made sure to look up at him, making him all the more nervous as she stroked the very base of the shaft as her tongue explored it. Her free hand was first used to pop her tanned tits out of her top to show off and once that was done it slipped down her skirt to tease her clit some for her own pleasure as she sucked away.

Nojiko heard the moans of her partner picking up and then so did her suction, moving faster and faster, making him twitch and moan before she pulled him out. She gently slapped his cock on her soft breasts and got him to spurt out cum, the white cream clashing with her deep tanned.

“That was…cute.” She smiled kissing the dick as it started going limp “But I don’t think you’re quite enough man for me right now, maybe come see me in a few more years and we can do a whole lot more.”

* * *

“These melons are certainly ripe.” Carmen bent over a stall “And I don’t mean my own.”

The owner chuckled a bit as she examined his wares.

“The fine touch of a lady can of course pick out the optimal produce.” A man said.

Carmen turned and faced a handsome young man with short blonde hair.

“You!” she yelled “That annoying chef from that restaurant.”

“I see you’ve heard of me.” The man smiled.

“How could I not.” She pouted her larger lips “You made a total fool outta me!”

“I could never hurt a lady.” The man gasped.

“I tried to get a job at that stupid restaurant of yours and they said I wasn’t good enough.” She stomped her long legs “Insulting Sanji, you insulted me, the Great Carmen!”

“I don’t remember this at all.” He hummed “And I always remember such a stunning beauty.”

“Well you didn’t actually say no the other chefs did…but you like kinda own half of it right, so it’s your fault sorta!” Carmen said acting almost like a child “What are you even doing here.”

“I’m going to the Grand Line.” He said “Too look for the All-Blue.”

“Oh.” Carmen smiled “I am as well, with some…friends. I’ll be acting as their chef and I plan on getting to the All-Blue first, so I can pick out the finest fish in all the seas! I think I’ll make a fantastic dish and make you eat it so I can prove just how good I am.”

“I’d eat anything you’d offer…though I will get to there first.” He said.

“We’ll see about that.” Carmen giggled a bit “Don’t think being so charming will make me so easy.”

She started walking away and showed a little leg “You’ll have to work harder for this.”

* * *

Nami was walking alone down the streets, no real goal in mind mostly just out for a stroll, when she suddenly was stopped by a few men who demanded her money.

“Oh, how mean.” She crossed her arms over her chest “That’s like so rude you know.”

“Just give us the money or…we’ll take something else.” The creepy men ogled her breasts “GAH!”

Before Nami could make her next remark, the attackers were all suddenly bashed over the head with a long metal pipe.

“How many times do I gotta tell you to stay off my turf!” a woman with long red and blonde hair yelled chasing them off “Beat it!”

“We’re sorry Mis Desire.” They all yelled scrambling away.

“Tsk.” The thuggish woman scoffed a bit and dusted off her long torn up blue jacket.

“Wow thanks.” Nami smiled “That’s was pretty cool, you must be strong to have all that respect from guys like that.”

“I’ve made myself known.” She spun the pipe in her hand before pointing it at Nami “Now hand it over.”

“…Huh?” the bimbo tilted her head.

“Your money, give it here, you didn’t think you were passing through without paying the toll did ya?” the woman said “You heard what I said right, this is my turf.”

“You saved me just to rob me?!” Nami yelled.

“Yeah, it’s no fun if I let them do the work and then take it from them.” She pushed the pipe gently into Nami’s tits and made her moan “Besides I respect other girls enough not to leave them high and dry with creeps, especially the cute looking ones.”

“Oh, so you like money too.” Nami laughed “So do I, my name’s Nami by the way.”

“I really don’t care what your name is.” The girl sighed.

There was suddenly a loud popping noise and Desire spun in place and waved her pipe around, knocking bullets out of the air and blocking swords.

“Marines.” She hissed.

“Step out of the way we’re arresting that criminal…and probably you too for extortion on a street.” One of them said.

Desire looked back “Just who are you to have a whole group of Marines after you.”

“I don’t know!” Nami yelled.

“She matches the description of one of the pirates we’re looking for that have been robbing stores all over the East Blue.” The Marine said.

“So, you’re a pirate.” Desire hummed blocking a few more times “TSK!”

She slid back when a sword clipped her shoulder and made her bleed a bit.

“I respect that a girl like you would be out there like that.” Desire twirled her pipe in her fingers

Desire kept pushing and fighting off Marines but Nami wasn’t able to be of much help, she didn’t know how to fight she knew how to flirt. Of course, Olive and Alvida had stayed behind to watch the Heart Seeker so she couldn’t even go get them…but she did remember something they had told her, when she changed them, they not only felt sexier but also stronger.

“I have an idea.” Nami told Desire “If I use my Devil fruit powers on you it’ll make you stronger but there’ll probably be side effects.”

“I think if we don’t do something, we’ll both end up in jail.” The girl said stepping back “…I don’t know why since we just met but I feel like I should trust you here so let’s do it!”

“Okay!” Nami hugged her “This is gonna be weird-MWA!”

Desire moaned a bit as she felt Nami’s powers swirling into her, her body reacting quickly.

“W-Whoa.” She moaned seeing her breasts, which were tied down with bandages, start filling out.

She groaned as the bosom rose high atop her toned pectorals, her svelte body getting a little thicker and curvier like that of Nami though shorter. Her already long red hair got longer and the streaks of blonde in it more clearly visible as the foof on the front puffed up and slicked back nicely. Nami could practically hear Desire’s breasts make a cartoonish Boing noise as they ripped out of her wrappings and jiggled free, nipples hard and facing forward. Her seafoam blue colored jeans hiked up as her thighs grew meaty and melty, most of her natural bodyfat hugging her curves while the rest of her looked thinner and more trained.

Her soft belly rapidly hardened into a tight six pack and Desire smirked a bit as her arms seemed to puff out a bit and give her a light buff look.

“Oh…oh yeah.” She smirked and flexed a bit as she calmed down “These side effects ain’t so bad at all are they boys?”

She gave the stunned Marines a seductive smirk and with more strenght than she had used before she hauled her pipe pole back and cracked the lot of them over the head.

“That was almost too easy, I felt like I cheated.” She laughed balancing the pipe on her shoulders.

“Not bad you took it like a total natural.” Nami smiled “Thanks for protecting me from those guys.”

“No problem.” Desire spun her pole around some more and let it lock between her legs, the cold metal rubbing on her slit through her now hip hugging jeans “Feel like I owe you some thanks really, not only do I look knock out gorgeous-.”

She jammed the pipe into a crack in the ground and leaned back posing a bit while touching her abs “I ain’t never felt this strong!”

“Glad you like it.” Nami giggled some more “Say I know this is outta the blue a bit, but I’ve been looking to get another fighter on my crew and well you’d fight right in.”

“Heh.” Desire stood up and yanked the pole free, she gave the tip a light kiss and smiled “Sounds like a blast, let’s do it.”

* * *

“What happened here?” Tashigi asked seeing a few of her men in a heap in the infirmary.

“They said they were attacked trying to apprehend the pirates you had us searching for.” Another soldier said.

“I told you to only scout them and report them to me, not to try and confront and arrest them, their powers make them dangerous to…weaker willed men.” She rolled her eyes before turning around and grabbing her sword off the wall in her office “I guess if I want it done right, I’ll just have to do it myself.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Loguetown 2

After changing Desire and escaping the Marines Nami and her new crewmate were taking a little time to get to know each other better. The leaned on the wall, Desire’s back to it, the scent of a storm on the sea was starting to fill the air, a salty dampness and a chill in the air that made you shiver.

“Hmm…” Desire moaned as Nami had her against the wall kissing her, tongues twirling together.

“You’re so sexy now.” Nami said running her hands over Desire’s hard abdominals.

“I feel it too.” Desire said kissing the tops of Nami’s breasts as she pulled her top down “No one ever comes back here so feel free to go all out.”

“Good.” Nami giggled as Desire grabbed her ass.

The two kept pawing their hands all over each other, grabbing at their breasts, thighs and butts as they necked. Nami pushed herself a little harder against Desire, her slight advantage in height making it so she spread the girl’s legs with her knees.

Desire let out an uncharacteristic whimper as Nami dragged her long nails over the tight skin of her new crewmates stomach, teasingly tracing out her abs and bellybutton before moving lower, giving her clit a gentle tug and slipping into her.

“OHHH!” Desire bit her lip as Nami got both her middle and index finger into her.

“That’s such a sexy sound.” Nami smirked and kissed her while pumping her fingers.

Desire looked down passed her sizable bust, watching Nami’s fingers rapidly pump in and out of her, curling at the proper points to get in deep and hit the sensative spots of her walls.

“Ohh god that feels so good~” Desire moaned as Nami rubbed her pussy. “Don’t stop!”

Nami gave Desire another rough kiss as she struck deep inside her snatch, the bodyguard groaning her lips as she gushed out signs of her orgasm.

“So hot.” Nami pulled out her fingers and licked them clean.

“I guess I should pay you back.” Desire began to drop to her knees.

“You two stop that disgusting display at once!” a voice yelled.

Both looked over to see a marine woman with a long sword in her hands looking at them.

“Hmm…” Tashigi slowly moved her glasses down over her face “That hair and body…you’re that pirate that’s been robbing people with your body!”

“Crap more Marines!” Desire hissed throwing her jacket on “We should run.”

“Can’t you beat her up like the last guys?” Nami asked.

“She’s different, she’s one of the Captains around here, Tashigi-UGH!” Desire suddenly pulled out her pole to block “And she’s stronger than those generic chumps from before!”

“Clearly!” Nami yelped as the clang of metal rang out with the soft rumblings of thunder that were starting.

“Move aside or I’m arresting you along with that woman.” Tashigi said “She’s wanted for multiple robberies and other crimes.”

“Robbing is a bit strong.” Nami sighed “Actually…you’re probably right, still…”

“Relax Nami we’ll get out of this.” Desire tried pushing Tashigi back more.

There was a strange feeling of helplessness in Nami, she had recruited Desire to protect her and the others on the dangerous seas, but being unable to step in as this Marine swung a katana around and nearly cut into her was unexpected, she wanted to be stronger to do more.

 _‘I need to do something but the only thing I can do is change people, and I doubt some sex or a sexier body is gonna calm this woman down…’_ Nami thought _‘still…it’s all I’ve got!’_

Moving with a surprising limberness for a woman of her statue Nami waited till Desire blocked again before slipping between the swords and grabbing Tashigi.

“HMPH!” she winched with the katana cut her arms near her tattoo just a bit, but she locked her lips onto the woman and let her powers ride.

“HMMMM!” Tashigi struggled in Nami’s grip as she forced her tongue into her mouth and kissed her roughly before she finally pushed her back “Get off of me!”

Tashigi readied to strike Nami before feeling a stunning tingling sensation all over her body.

“What did you-Ugh.” She stumbled forward.

“Come on let’s go!” Nami grabbed Desire’s hand and bolted away while the Captain was stunned.

Tashigi could feel the heat radiating in her body, making her feel numb but pleasured as she changed.

“WHAT?!” She gasped seeing her shirt rising up already, her bra and undershirt quickly getting tighter as her chest bloomed outward.

Her short hair seemed to glow with a nice shimmer of luster as her lips filled out on her face, her cheeks looking a little rosy. Her trained body showed some more signs of its musculature as her jeans popped some stitches and a few buttons from her growing lower half, her thick frame filling out more and more.

“HA!” she moaned as her top snapped open, buttons clattering around as her breasts bounced free “What did she do…grr, she’d not getting away!”

Despite her uncomfortable changing body Tashigi managed to get on her feet, grab her sword and started giving chase, she wasn’t sure how long she’d been in her little stupor and allowed Nami to flee, but she wasn’t going to lose her.

She ran after her, clothes ripping off as she gained a body somewhat close in curves to Nami, it was a credit to her training that despite the heavier feel of her body, specifically her breasts, she was able to run efficiently, but it didn’t matter, but the time she arrived at the port Nami had already gathered her crew and was pulling out, a gust of tempest like wind blowing them out to see.

“Dammit.” Tashigi sighed and rubbed “I feel so strange, and my body looks like some whore’s.”

“Captain!” Marines ran up.

She looked back at them covering her breasts.

“Stop staring and get me some clothes already!” she yelled “And get a ship too, I’m going after that woman, whatever, however she did this I’m arresting her and making her change me back!”

* * *

It took Tashigi a few days to get what she wanted, but in the meantime, she put in forms to get a bounty out on Nami as well, her body was still uncomfortable and taking getting used to, and early word from HQ suspected this might not be reversable, but seeing the potential, and beauty, in Nami’s picture they liked her idea to give chase.

“HMMM!” Tashigi sat at her desk filling out the last of some requisition forms, she sighed, reached her arms on and stretched.

***PING***

And launched a button clear across the room when it flew off her shirt.

“Stupid things.” She pushed on her breasts “I swear they’re bigger than they were a few days ago when this happened.

“Phew you are a looker.” Someone whistled.

“Oh, it’s you again.” Tashigi saw Belle-mere coming in “I really don’t have time for this, I have to ready my men and-.”

“That’s why I’m here.” The mature woman said “I’m going to be in your squad.”

“Pardon.”

“I saw this poster that you had made up of the woman who did that.” She said “This is who I was looking for, my stupid runaway daughter, one of them at least. So, I’m coming with you and hopefully I can talk some better sense into them. I already reenlisted and everything.”

“Hmm…” Tashigi lowered her glasses to read the form “I see then, I’ll be counting on you more than most since you’re so close to the situation.”

“Yes Captain.” Belle-mere saluted “…umm permission to speak freely for a moment Ma’am?”

“Of course.” Tashigi put her glasses back on her head.

“Are you feeling alright, I remember being that age and you…look a bit pent up is all.”

“I’m fine and frankly I’m insulted you’d even say that.” Tashigi crossed her arms over her large chest “I may have been cursed with this whorish body but that doesn’t mean I am one, I’m a perfectly adult woman capable of controlling my own urges and desires. Now go report to the inventory room and help stock.”

Belle-mere saluted again and headed out. Tashigi sat and sighed, Belle-mere was right, she was having a lot of uncomfortable desires and dreams.

“Hmm…” she looked out the window down at the training grounds and saw her men “They do look…enticing.”

She then shook herself “This is what she wanted, these powers she was mocking me by turning me into this I bet.”

Tashigi zoned out for a bit as she fixed the button that flew off her top. As uncomfortable as their feelings were, they weren’t smothering she could still be commanding and running missions, the real annoyance came from how her men looked at her, more like a woman and less like a marine. She wasn’t against being showed attraction but it was annoying, she’d worked hard to get here and now people would probably think she just used her breasts or slept with people to get to the top, not that she was a serious swordswoman, though maybe that would also play to her advantage if pirates overlooked her because of her appearance.

“Pros and Cons, I suppose.” She mumbled to herself cupping her breasts.

“Captain the ship is being fitted and-my apologies.” A younger marine had entered and saw her with her breasts exposed.

“You should knock before entering private…new recruits are a pain” She sighed starting to put her top back on before looking at him and feeling a tingling in her soul “Actually you’re timing works out I could use your help with something.”

“Yes Captain?” he blushed as she walked behind him and closed the door.

“How about you…drop those pants for me?”

“What?” he blushed “I-I couldn’t do such a thing!”

“Sudden inspection recruit.” She pulled them down for him “As your superior officer I need to make sure things are in working order, this is going to be a dangerous mission against some very manipulative pirates, I need to make sure the whole squad can stand up to them without issue.”

She suddenly had a cock out in front of her, the heat in her body picking up. Tashigi was no virgin, no sex fiend either she’d done it once or twice with an old boyfriend but this guy…

 _‘fuck’_ She sighed to herself _‘He’s so small.’_

He was already rock hard from the sight of his sexy captain, so Tashigi just bent over the desk and shook her ass a bit, it wasn’t what she had in mind but he’d do to cut through this discomfort and annoying arousal.

“MMMM!” She moaned as he slid into her “Not bad but you can do it can’t you, you are a man aren’t you private?”

The man gulped and started thrusting like she commanded, his eyes were practically closed from embarrassed fear, Tashigi hummed a bit and leaned down on the desk, her breasts pushing into the cold wood as her butt clapped and got pumped, the skinny recruit a little lacking in an attractive rhythm. If Tashigi was being honest this sex wasn’t great, but it was better than nothing.

“Guess we’ll have to change up some parts of the training regime.” She mumbled chewing her fat lips “If we’re gonna be sailing together I’ll need all you boys in top…condition.”

“HMM!” the boy moaned and shook a bit as her prematurely came inside of her.

“Already, you have a lot to improve on as a marine and a man frankly.” Tashigi said “Well at least in this group with this mission you’ll learn in the field.”

She started getting dressed again figuring she could find another person to get her fix from later if she needed too.

“You said the ship was almost ready right?” she looked at the boy who was nervously putting his pants back on while trying not to look at her.

“Y-Yes Ma’am.” He sputtered.

“Good than we can leave soon.” She smiled “Oh…new recruit, what was your name again?”

“I’m Marine Recruit Coby Ma’am.” He saluted.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**It’s almost time for the Grand Line!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Sailing to the Grand Line

Even though Loguetown was close to the entrance to the Grand Line, Reverse Mountain, the ladies of the Bimbo Pirates still had a few days of sailing before they got there, so they were relaxing and taking the time to hang about their ship.

In the galley Carmen was cooking breakfast while Alvida was sitting down to eat.

“HMM NOM!” Alvida sat at the table chewing loudly as she cut into the fluffy pancakes Carmen and flipped for her.

“My you certainly have quite the appetite.” Carmen laughed as Alvida poured more syrup on her meal.

“I guess.” Alvida swallowed and wiped some of the sticky drippings off her lips before reaching down and poking her soft smooth belly “Nami’s powers made me slim down but I still have a pretty big appetite, though I don’t feel like I’m gaining any weight.”

“What a positive side effect then.” Carmen chuckled licking a little syrup off her own finger as she picked up the bottle “Though I may have to ask you to curb yourself a bit so that the rest of the crew doesn’t starve.”

“I didn’t eat that much.” Alvida pouted.

“Merely teasing.” Carmen smiled “Oh you missed a spot, allow me.”

She leaned in close and cleverly dragged her tongue across Alvida’s cheek, briefly clipping her lips just enough to make the thicker woman hum with pleasure.

“Ohh you spilled a little on yourself leaning in so close.” Alvida teased leaning against Carmen’s chest and kissing some syrup off her.

While those two hung out inside Nojiko and Carina were out on the deck in swimsuits.

Nojiko was in a yellow bikini with thin straps straining to hold up her bosom, Carina on the other hand was in a V-shaped glittery gold one piece sling she bought back in Loguetown.

“My that doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Nojiko smirked looking at the amount of tit flesh ready to burst out the sides of the upper strap area.

“That’s the idea.” Carina adjusted them and took a seat on the lounge chairs they had set up “Though I have to ask, how’d you get such a dark tan?”

“Oh this?” Nojiko looked down at her deep Gyaru tan “I didn’t actually, it just kinda happened when Nami changed me, at first it was weird but not I’m actually kind of into it.”

“Yes, I’m looking for a crisp golden tan myself.” Carina said pulling out a bottle of tanning oil “Mind…getting my back?”

“Only if you get mine.” Nojiko smirked back.

The two each squirted copious amounts of oil into their hands, so much so it was dripping off. Nojiko started first, rolling her hands over Carina’s back, letting her hands make the other girl’s skin shine as she squeezed down on her thick tender thighs.

“Ohh that’s good.” Carina moaned softly as Nojiko gave her butt a gentle press as her hands moved.

Nojiko got her back half good and shiny before having her spin around so she could do the front.

“Hmm.” Carina huffed a bit pulling down the straps on her sling swimsuit as Nojiko rubbed her breasts slowly.

“You’re quite busty.” Nojiko smiled as Carina’s lightly tanned skin shimmered like fresh caramel.

“You’re one to talk.” Carina reached out and cupped the darker woman back.

The two sat on their chairs, gently and casually spreading oil about their bodies, hands gliding over soft skin, sun warming them up as they fondled one another, the soft squishing of oily skin mixing with the rush of the waves and wind pushing the ship along. Gradually their nipples hardened and bodies heated up with more than the warmth of the sun but arousal as well, they leaned in, breasts colliding and oily slicking together as they started giggling and kissing, hands still slipping and sliding all over.

Lastly the other two members of the crew besides the captain, Desire and Olive were down in the blow deck area together where Olive and Alvida had kept their weapons, a sword for the green haired woman and a massive club for the other, Desire now joining the ‘defense team’ of the crew with her dick pipe.

“Hmm.” Desire slowly rubbed a white cloth over her pole.

“What are you doing?” Olive asked.

“Waxing.” Desire explained “Keeps it sharp and helps with a good grip.”

“That thing looks more like an oversized stripper pole than a weapon.” Olive flashed her sword.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Desire chuckled “I’m stronger now than before, flexible too so don’t worry I can defend the crew no problem.”

“We all are, not only do her powers make us more beautiful but stronger too.” Olive put her sword away “Though it’s more difficult managing this body than my old one.”

“I agree, it takes a bit but I’m getting used to it.” Desire fixed the bandages wrapped around her large breasts.

* * *

After relaxing for the day eventually all the ladies had been fooling around and now that their Captain was on the deck things heated up as everyone gathered around for some fun.

“HMM, what’s got you girls so excited today?” Nami giggled leaning to the side and twirling her tongue with Olive.

“We’ve been stuck sailing for like three days and haven’t been able to do anything.” Alvida said rubbing the Captain’s breasts from behind, her thick body pressed against Nami “We’re all pent up.”

“I know, I’m not complaining.” Nami moaned spreading her legs for Carina to move between them.

All the women were letting their hands and tongues do the talking, reaching out and kissing or rubbing any part of anyone, the moans picking up into a soft crescendo.

Nami had her legs spread, Carina’s lips pressed against her pussy while she had her left hand moving lower, Olive grinding against her fingers while Alvida played with her tits. From behind Alvida also had her ass cheeks being spread by Nojiko, the dark-skinned beauty letting the cheeks smother her. Not far off Carmen had her long legs lifted up as she and Desire scissored, rubbing pussies together.

“Ohh that’s good.” Carmen grinded her body “Get in there.”

“Hmm, fuck.” Desire groaned pinching her clit “HMM!”

“How’s that taste?” Olive moaned sitting on her face.

Nami pumped her fingers faster and moaned, resting her head on Alvida’s big bosom as she fingered her crewmate and let Carina lick her juices up, the golden tan of the other thief shimmering with left over oil. Having decided to leave Desire to lick Olive, Carmen went over and gave Carina a smack on the ass before using the dildo like tip of Desire’s pipe to fuck her.

“OHHH Cold!” Carina moaned as the metal tip spread her walls.

“Fuck me…fuck me more.” Nami bit her fat lips as she was eaten out and fingered, all the ladies moaning more and more.

The anticipation of both the sex and the coming journey excited Nami, what kind of interesting situations awaited them on the other side of the Mountain, what sexual situations, treasures and more were going to come in the Grand Line.

“I can’t…take it!” Nami moaned gushing over Carian’s head “AHHHH!”

She panted softly as her friend licked up her spray, her body hot with arousal.

“I can’t wait.” She moaned a bit.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Mostly a short little fluff transition chapter, next time we’re off to the Grand Line!**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Grand Line

The Bimbo Pirates looked up at the giant mountain before them, the current seeming to magically run up hill.

“So, this is Reverse Mountain.” Nami said “The Grand Line is on the other side.”

“How are we supposed to get over it?” Nojiko asked.

“We sail up it duh.” Nami laughed.

“You wanna sail up that thing?” Carina groaned.

“Actually, I’ve heard that’s how you do it.” Alvida said “So no point sitting around.”

The crew readied the sails, caught the current and started going uphill.

“This is incredible.” Olive gasped as the foam of the water blasted up on the deck.

“It’s a bit rocky!” Carina moaned as her tits bounced around.

“Hahaha, I kinda like it.” Nami said feeling her chest do the same “But keep the steering tight so we don’t crash, I so don’t want to die without getting there.”

Waves crashed around them, splashing more water and foam onto the deck, making them glisten with a shimmer of dampness, wet clothes starting to cling to their bodies as the reached the top and began an even harsher descent.

“Hang on!” Nami yelled as the wind blew her hair back.

“This is rough!” Carmen moaned hanging on the mast.

Still despite the rough ride the girls were excited, they were finally going to arrive in the Grand Line, the sea of dreams.

“YAHAA!” Nami cheered when they splashed down.

One last rush of water hit the deck and the women caught their breath, their bodies looking like they’d gone through a washing machine.

“What a rush.” Alvida laughed, her top having fallen down over her breasts.

“It really was.” Desire let out a laugh as well, her bandages wet and her nipples poking against them.

“Still we’re here.” Nami shook her messy orange hair a bit as she looked at the fog “The Grand Line.”

She looked out a bit as they sailed over to the nearby cape to stop and check the Heart Seeker for any damages, but were instead stunned to see a giant blackish blue wall…with a mouth…and eyes, plus another ship docked nearby.

“It’s a whale.” Olive said looking up “A big one.”

“HEY NAMI!” the girl heard someone yell loudly.

Suddenly that someone jumped down off the whale and landed before her.

“Luffy.” She smiled “Long time no see. What weird timing meeting you here?”

“I guess.” He said “Oh this is Laboon, he’s a whale.”

Nami laughed at his childlike glee as she and the rest of her crew followed Luffy over to his boat where his crew, and more surprises were.

“It’s you!” Carina gasped seeing Zoro “You’re on this crew.”

“Huh?” the green haired man looked at her a bit “Oh, you.”

“Is he always this rude.” She huffed.

“Kinda.” Olive and Nojiko laughed at her a bit.

“Hello again.” The latter then saw Usopp “Small world it seems.”

“I think we broke this one.” Desire looked at Sanji who seemed to have entered a sort of coma like state in the presence of so many ladies.

“He’s always like that.” Carmen groaned standing over him, her long legs around his head, clearly allowing view up her skirt.

Nami got to talking with Luffy and learned that he left Loguetown and ended up here as well before arriving first and saving this whale who lived here with the lighthouse keeper from two thugs. Exchanging some more information Nami got something called a Log pose that would help her navigate here, she was a little worried Luffy’s crew would get lost, but they seemed capable enough, they were even going to be taking those thugs, who went by Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday to a place called Whiskey Peak.

“Hmm they seem dangerous.” Nami pouted “How about we join you going there okay?”

“Sounds like fun.” Luffy smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind more tag alongs.” Nami winked down at the duo, Miss Wednesday giving her a bit of a questionable look.

“You really walk around dressed like that?” she asked.

“What problem with my look.” Nami posed a bit “Your friend seems to like it.”

The girl just huffed again.

“Trust me sweetie don’t knock a look like this till you try it, it has all kinds of uses.” Nami said gesturing to her crew that was flirting it up with Luffy’s Strawhat pirates “Now Excuse me, that chef boy’s been eyeing me up for a while and I’m in the mood for a little more teasing.”

Nami made sure to walk with an extra sway in her hips as she went to flirt her way into someone’s pants, leaving her crew to tease and play with whoever they so choose.

“Some of these guys are pretty cute.” Desire said eyeing up Zoro “You think he could handle me?”

“Probably.” Carina scoffed a bit “Don’t go expecting much, he doesn’t talk and he’s a blockheaded jerk.”

“Maybe it’s just that you couldn’t keep up.” Desire teased walking her way to the swordsman “Hey there stud, need a spotter?”

Zoro simply grunted at her and kept using the weights he had.

“What’s the matter think I…ugh can’t keep up?” she picked up a hefty barbell and started doing curls with her right arm “I’m no weakling baby.”

Desire refused to buckle to his attitude, every time her worked out, she got just as revved up to pump iron.

“Hmph, hope you don’t mind if I borrow this.” She said lifting a crossbar with a grunt.

Desire wasn’t taking her eyes off him, looking intently at him as they both worked up a sweat, each seemingly to try and do more to one up the other.

“Aww how cute, scared of girl like me?” Desire laughed squatting with some weights on her shoulder “Or maybe I’m just so sexy you can’t look away?”

He simply grunted again.

“Maybe sometime we can get together for a hot workout, steamy, plenty of weights and…rigorous activities.” She pouted her lips “I know a real sweaty workout makes me feel even stronger. I bet it could…work wonders for you.”

* * *

“Are you avoiding me longnose?” Nojiko went up to Usopp “You’ve barely so much as said hello since I saw you, what a coincidence though that you’d be with Luffy of all people.”

“Yeah, how strange.” He nervously laughed.

“Oh, come on stop being so cold.” She hugged him from behind “Unless you want me to warm you up?”

He stuttered a bit.

“You said you joined a crew to be a brave warrior of the sea, a real man, right?” Nojiko stepped around him and smiled.

“Yes, that’s right!” he said “I’m here to be a brave warrior of the sea, you know on the way here I fought this giant sea king and-.”

“Well you know if you want to be a man like you say.” Nojiko put her arms around his neck “I’d love to help you out.”

“R-Really?” he gulped.

“Of course.” Nojiko got closer “Why don’t we go take your first step into manhood together?”

Nojiko leaned in and started aggressively kissing him, forcing his hands down to grab her ass.

“Come on like you mean it baby.” She whispered in a husky tone as she worked to undress him in private on the lower deck of his ship.

She felt his hands palm her melon like asscheeks as she let out a pleasant gasp while freeing his manliness from his pants.

“There it is.” She giggled “We already did our foreplay back in Loguetown, so let’s skip right to the fucking.”

She pulled her top off and let her darkened tits free, pulling his shirt off as well to see his rather unimpressive body.

“Well…your body still has a way to go to be manlier.” She teased “But it can get the job done.”

Nojiko laid on her back and pulled Usopp on top of her, bracing her arms on his shoulders.

“It’s cute that you’re blushing.” Nojiko giggled “Don’t be so nervous go on now.”

Usopp nervously moved his hips a bit letting out a yelp as his shaft slipped into Nojiko, the girl letting out a pleased hum in response.

“That’s it.” Nojiko moaned “Now just let your body guide you, nice and easy.”

The boy lifted and dropped his hips with a slow rhythm, already moaning at a rapid pace though Nojiko wasn’t surprised given his inexperience.

“Ohh you’re a natural.” She moaned feeling her breasts shake on her chest “Just like that, Ohh baby.”

Nojiko felt the virgin’s cock plunge deeper into her moist pussy, she grunted a bit as she shifted her body and let her pussy squeeze down on it. Soon she was moaning even louder to egg him on a bit, the dick inside her twitching a little as it suddenly started to cum inside her.

“Hmm, not bad for a first time, though you’ll need a lot more practice.” She winked “Good thing I’m here.”

* * *

Alvida was staring at Luffy, last time they met he sent her flying with a punch, it was not a happy memory for her, but now it seemed like he didn’t even recognize her, and frankly she found that unacceptable.

“Luffy.” She walked up, her body gently jiggling.

“Oh, hi big lady.” He said.

“My name is Alvida, we’ve met.” She said.

“We have?” he titled his head.

“Yes, you and Nami stole one of my ships, and that Coby boy, you sent me flying.” She sighed.

“Oh yeah!” he yelled “You were way bigger than! I mean you’re still big now but…”

“Yes, I got my own Devil Fruit powers, and with a little help from Nami I gave my image a bit of an overhaul.” She smirked “But that doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven what you did to me, before I met you a man had never defeated me.”

She slammed her arm on the wall near him, staring down at the boy who barely came up to her chest.

“You need to take responsibility and apologize for how you treated me.” She smiled a bit and licked her lips.

“Uhh, you want some meat? I think Sanji has leftovers in the kitchen.” He said.

“There’s some meat you can give me alright.” She kissed his cheek “If you know what I mean.”

“No not really.” He said.

“God almighty…” she groaned before grabbing his face and stretching his rubber cheeks “FUCK ME!”

“Huh?”

“I’m gonna lose it.” She hissed “The thing you and Nami did where you take your penis and stick it inside her!”

“Oh that, that felt really good, okay.” He smiled starting to take his pants off.

“Nami wasn’t exaggerating.” Alvida took in his girth with her eyes “You’re packing. Time to get to work.”

Alvida dropped to her knees and smothered the cock with her huge smooth naturally lubed tits. Luffy of course was quick to moan as she bounced her bosom against him, her silky-smooth cleavage providing the perfect track for his cock to drill into.

“OHHH~” she let off a shivering moan as her sensative skin sent a jolt of pleasure into her body.

Luffy didn’t make as much noise as the woman was, keeping his to shorter breaths and moans as she tit fucked him, her soft jiggling body rippling softly. Alvida could feel the moisture and heat accumulating between her trunk like thighs as she shifted in place, moaning a bit as she leaned down to lick the tip of Luffy’s cock while stroking it.

“It feels so good having you between me like this, but I can’t wait for more.” She smirked as Luffy moaned a bit louder “HMPH!”

She smirked as he came for the first time today, thick ropes of semen splattering on her tits.

“Not bad.” She licked her finger clean after collecting some “But I want you to really atone.”

Alvida got on all fours and shook her thick ass, even going so far as to smack it with her hand to beckon Luffy over. The young pirate got behind her and pushed his cock into her hole, Alvida moaning softly as she stretched a bit to take him.

“Ohh yes.” Alvida moaned as Luffy started thrusting right away, not even giving her more than a couple seconds to adjust to him “You’re quite energetic, not that I’m complaining.”

Alvida leaned forward, feeling her soft tit flesh press into the warped boards of the ship, her skin tickling with the small splinters of the wood poking against, but not piercing, her skin.

“Harder!” she moaned as Luffy plowed her from behind “OHH Luffy! Yes, show me how strong you are!”

Alvida took it as best she good, uncontrollably moaning and drooling like a street slut as she got such a satisfying pounding, she originally came here with the idea in mind to dominate Luffy herself and make him want to fuck her but now she couldn’t resist the sex, she never expected someone like him to be so skilled.

“HAA!” she moaned biting her puffy lips as her other puffed up lips quivered and leaked out girlish womanly cum.

The crews were bonding well as allies and soon ready to head off for their first destination on the Grand Line, Whisky Peak.

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Hey I’m looking to gauge some feedback on something could you fill this out for me- https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeSprlEuoY_NqJKG_IJq0oHkeQrRkCVuMDzx2nbjkgSRT-J0g/viewform?usp=sf_link**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Princess Escort- Vivi

Having left the Twin Capes, the Strawhat and bimbo pirates were heading towards an island called Whiskey Peak, Miss Wednesday was being transported with the Bimbo crew while her partner was on the boys’ ship.

Sailing there was mostly uneventful, they crew dealt with some choice remarks and questions from Miss Wednesday who was clearly wary around their sexual features.

“I told you relax.” Nami said laying out in a bikini with Nojiko and Carina.

“Really, shouldn’t you be watching the weather or something it changes quickly here.” The blue haired woman explained “You saw that storm before.”

“I know.” Nami tapped her nose “But I have a sixth sense for these types of things so it’s fine.”

Nami was right, it seemed they were able to sail with little event soon arriving at an island that would be the first stop for them on the Grand Line, Whiskey Peak, and when they got there they were celebrated, Pirates taking the first step of a personal journey, the locals were even throwing them a party to celebrate their arrival in this sea.

Things quickly got excited with people dancing and drinking.

“Hey what happened to that girl?” Nojiko asked brining mugs of beer over to the rest of the crew

“Oh, she ran off not long after we docked, it’s whatever.” Nami shrugged taking it “Well we made it all the way to our first island in the Grand Line so we gotta celebrate.”

Nami stood up tall and lifted her glass “To making it this far, and the adventures…and sex, to come!”

“CHEERS!”

The ladies banged glasses, foam spilling over the top as Nami put one hand on her waist as the other arm tipped the mug bag, allowing her to chug down some bitter tasting brew, some of the foam seeping out and down her cheeks.

“AH!” She took a breath as she finished, wiping her mouth clean “Not bad.”

“You know, there’s something that’s just sexy about a hot chick slinging back a beer.” Alvida laughed leaning in her chair.

“So long as she can properly hold her liquor.” Olive joked “It’s no fun when you get some drunk bozo, guy or girl, hanging all over you and acting like an ass.”

“Oh, better stay away from Nami then.” Carina teased.

“Oh, are you a lightweight captain?” Carmen asked.

“What no, I hold it better then she does.” Nami scoffed.

“Since when?” Carina scoffed right back.

“Don’t you remember the time we tried to rob those pirates on Cabbage Island by getting them drunk, an hour later and she was stumbling all over herself.” Nami said.

“You clearly must have blacked out, cause it was you who was falling over sloshed!” Carina crossed her arms under her big breasts.

“Girls.” Nojiko stepped between them “There’s an obvious solution. A little contest sound good?”

Nami and Carina both smirked, their competitive streak kicking in with force.

The two thieves were seated across the table from each other and had five mugs of beer set out before them.

“Rules are simple, you drink all five first and you win.” Nojiko smiled “And you have to finish the whole thing and turn the mug upside down got it.”

Both women nodded and smirked defiantly at the other.

“Alright…GO!”

Each girl quickly grabbed their first mug and started going to town, tits rising high as they took deep breaths to get the most of their drinks at once.

“AH!” Nami slammed her first down “That the best you got?”

“HMPH!” Carina did the same, throwing her mug down with such force her breasts shook “Shouldn’t waste time talking, I don’t need a handicap.”

The two were neck and neck all the way through the third pint.

“They’re certainly competitive.” Olive laughed casually sipping from her own glass.

“Yes, but does it really count if they spill half of it?” Carmen giggled seeing Carina tip a glass back so fast a gush of alcohol splashed down against her bosom, soaking her shirt.

“I mean I’m not complaining.” Alvida chuckled and jiggled her chest seeing the two slopping drinkers “It’s quite a performance! Seems like the Strawhat boys are enjoying it.”

“What’s the matter Desire you’ve barely touched your drink.” Carmen said sitting with her legs crossed.

“Not really in the mood I guess.” The toned woman played with her mug a bit.

They all turned when they heard two large slams and saw Nami and Carina standing chest to busty chest.

“I won!”

“no, I won!”

“Uhh…you tied?” Nojiko shrugged.

* * *

“Well this fucking sucks!” Nami groaned.

After partying hard, the girls, save Desire, had been resting when apparently a ton of weird stuff went down involving assassins attacking trying to kill them and the bodyguard woman having to fend them off with Zoro before a man with exploding snot and a woman who had killer legs, literally, tried to off Miss Wednesday who was actually a girl named Princess Vivi of Alabasta and now everyone was fleeing.

“We’re wanted by an organization of assassins and you were a princess all along.” Nami pouted “I had a Princess on board and got like…no gold!”

“Please.” Vivi said pleading her case to both Nami and Luffy “I need your help; Sir Crocodile is a terrible man and he’s going to destroy my country. If you want gold, I’ll give you all you want if you get me home safely.”

“Deal!” Nami smiled

“REALLY?!” Her crew gasped.

“Cause she’s royalty she’ll have a ton of cash, plus she’s a cute girl in distress I can’t say now.” She smiled.

“Nami we can’t fight assassins, Desire and Alvida are the only ones good in a fight and even they aren’t this good.” Nojiko said.

“I take offense to that.” Desire huffed wrapping a cut on her arm.

“We just have to get her there, they can deal with the dangerous people.” She pointed to Luffy’s crew “We’ll go with Vivi and they’ll meet us there a different way so we can get this job done, it’ll be easy.”

“Sounds fun!” Luffy laughed.

Pretty much everyone else sighed but they quickly got to their ships before any crazier assassins showed up.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Nami smiled.

“Oh, are you sure about that?” A voice asked as they sailed away “By the way take the wide path to avoid the rocks near here.”

Nami looked up and saw a beautiful woman about ten years older than she was sitting on the rail for the upper deck, she was wearing a cowboy hat and white fur coat, the color clashing a bit with her slightly darker skin tone, not quite tan but not quite pale.

“Miss All-Sunday!” Vivi gasped.

“Oh, is she one of those assassins?” Nami asked.

“Yes, one of the strongest, the partner to the strongest man in Baroque works.” Vivi shivered.

“I’m not hear to capture you or anything.” She stood up “Just passing by is all to give you a warning, that log pose of yours is pointing somewhere dangerous, you could use this pose instead to get around it.”

She threw Nami an eternal pose, a log pose that always points to one place, this one for a place called Nanimonai Island.

“It’s the long way around and it’s not an ambush if that’s what you’re wondering.” She looked at Nami “You certainly picked some fascinating looking escorts princess.”

“I know right.” Nami posed a bit.

Miss All-Sunday slowly stepped off the ship “Bye now.”

As she jumped off the others looked to the side to see her getting on the back of a giant turtle.

“Oh, don’t get into too much trouble, I’d hate for you to die before we could chat some more.” She smirked a bit “You seem…interesting.”

Just as quickly as she made herself known she vanished, Vivi seeming rather conflicted about if the Eternal Pose was safe or not, going off to where the crew said she could rest she asked to be alone.

“I hope you know what you’ve gotten us into Nami.” Alvida said.

“Relax it’s fine, and don’t worry, soon I’ll be able to fight too.” Nami smiled “I asked that nice long nosed boy to craft something for me by the time we meet next, it’s sure to help out.”

“That girl really was a princess going undercover with assassins, how brave.” Carmen said in a fretful voice “Inspiring even.”

“Yeah, she seems young too, but she had to grow up so fast.” Nojiko sighed “I hope she can take it.”

The crew split up to do various duties while they went out to sea, but Nami headed to talk with their guest.

“Sorry to interrupt.” She said finding the girl sitting with her knees against her chest, tear stains on her cheeks “Don’t worry it’ll be fine.”

“I’m surprised you really can say something like that.” Vivi said “Taking risks like these must be normal for a pirate like you.”

“I guess, haven’t had anything like this that’s for sure.” Nami laughed, her breasts bouncing a bit “So, do you wanna use that thing or follow this?”

Nami gestured to the pose on her wrist.

“This will get us close so I guess there’s no harm.” Vivi said “We’ve still got quite a journey, Alabasta isn’t close, even from Nanimonai Island. We’ll definitely still need to stop for supplies like food and water, but that’s also dangerous since Baroque Works knows what I look like I’ll be a huge target.”

“Hmm, well what if we changed your look?” Nami smiled.

“Just giving me a new haircut isn’t going to suddenly keep me incognito to trained assassins.” Viv half smiled “Nice joke though.”

“Oh no I mean more than just a quick make over.” Nami smiled “I mean a full body change, with my Devil Fruit powers it’s easy.”

“You have Devil Fruit Powers?” Viv tiled her head.

“Sure do.” Nami nodded “How do you think my crew and I got these gorgeous looks? My powers did that, and they can do the same for you.”

“You mean make me look like…” Viv gestured to Nami’s breasts “I’m a Princess I don’t know if that’s a good idea, what would people say?”

“Well I wont force you.” Nami started to leave “The offer stands, I’ll be in my quarters if you change you mind but…you shouldn’t care what other people say about how you look, or what they call you, it’s your actions and what’s on the inside that matter most…though looking good sure helps.”

Nami headed back to her room and laid on out her bed to rest similar to how the rest of the crew was doing, she’d had a long night too, but she barely started to doze off before she heard the door open.

“Nami?”

It was Vivi’s voice.

“What’s up?” the girl sat up in bed.

Vivi sighed a bit “I…I think you’re right, a disguise like that might be a good idea, it won’t matter what I look like if I get killed before I can save my people.”

“That’s a brave thing to say.” Nami walked over and patted the smaller girl’s shoulder “Okay than, this’ll only take a second and it won’t hurt a bit. Don’t fight it just let it happen”

Vivi took a deep breath and nodded, but even she was surprised when Nami leaned down and kissed her, Nami bending down quit far to get her lips on her.

“HMM!” The princess gasped a bit, the supple lips smacking against hers, the feeling of a warm hug wrapping up her body as she shivered a bit, feeling Nami’s power begin to penetrate her very being.

Nami kept kissing Vivi, feeling the girl moaning between breaths, her body slowly taking new shape. She felt her legs growing thicker, a littler more tender and wider as this second puberty changed her body. Her tight shirt began stretching out across the chest as her breasts swelled, stitches softly popping as the garment attempted to keep up. Her lips slowly started to push back against Nami’s as they grew, her face slowly settling into a smoother shape as her baby fat redistributed and her bones settled into a more mature framing.

“OHH~” She moaned a bit as Nami really started getting into the kiss “Nami…Haa…”

Vivi’s breasts continued to rise, lifting her t-shirt and exposing her b midriff and the V down towards her slowly aching loins.

The two girls were in a full on make out session, so entranced with each other and their kiss their barely noticed the biggest change of all. The kiss had started with Nami bending over quite a bit and Vivi on her tiptoes, but that was changing.

Slowly she was on flat feet, then Nami was able to lean back more…and more…and more, Vivi’s proportions shifting with her as she grew taller and taller, her long yet thick legs feeling Nami’s hands on them, her wide birthing hips snapping the button on her jeans.

“Wow that was good.” Nami pulled back from the kiss and saw she was suddenly eye level with Vivi “Wow you took to it good.”

Vivi stepped back and looked at herself, studying her now sexual mature body that looked positively womanly.

“I feel so different but…good.” She stepped out of her jeans and the panties she had with a snapped elastic.

“Looks like you’re no longer mature in mind but body too.” Nami whistled touching her hips.

“Yes, I don’t know if this will be the greatest disguise but it’s still something.” Vivi looked back at her new bubble butt “Though I think clothes are going to be an issue.”

“We look close enough in size.” Nami inspected her “Though try not to stretch out my pants too much okay Wide berth.”

Vivi huffed a little at the teasing nickname before Nami help her hips.

“So…I know why I first changed I was rather excited.” Nami smirked leaning closer again.

“Well…I do feel some things.” Vivi blushed “But I’ve never done anything like that with a girl before.”

“I’m a good teacher.” Nami pulled her back onto the bed with her, both giggling as Nami stripped them down and spread Vivi’s sexy legs.

“HAA!” Vivi gasped as the Captain wasted no time diving in and started a lick fest, her expertly sexual tongue probing into the girl’s folds “Nami that’s…HMM!”

Nami giggled as she kissed the clit and let her juicy tongue worm into the girl’s pussy, Vivi’s thighs wrapping around her head, the softness pressing Nami in deeper. The older girl happily licked her dry, Vivi’s inexperience showing as she gushed time and time again, soaking the sheets.

“Ha…ha…” she panted as Nami held her afterwards “That was…amazing.”

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” Nami smirked “Don’t worry about missing out, we’ve got a long trip ahead of us.”

“Hmm, I think I’m going to have a good time here.” Vivi smiled kissing Nami.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**<https://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995> (So this is a thing now if you’re interested.)**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	13. Prison Boat

“You girls are really just going to stand around in swimsuits?” Vivi asked.

“Well what else should we do?” Nami looked at the girl who was wearing an old shirt stretched out across her chest and shorts loosely fitting around her hips and shapely thighs “We’ve got a ways to go so we might as well relax and look good doing it.”

“Exactly.” Olive pulled the straps on her blue bikini making her breasts wobble “We can keep an eye out and relax in the sun, besides we’re on a boat so with the waves being in a swimsuit helps.”

“I’ve got a spare just for you.” Nami pointed “It’s in my room.”

“Oh, umm thanks.” Vivi walked off.

“Everything alright with her?” Nojiko asked.

“Well she’s still stressed out about everything going on.” Her sister smiled “And she’s a young lady adjusting to quite the body.”

“She is certainly a looker.” Carmen hummed standing there in a hot pink bikini.

“Though she is right it is a bit odd to all eb wearing swimsuits.” Alvida said wearing a tight red and white stripped on that could barely contain her awesome T&A “Especially since Nami and I can’t swim.”

“Sometimes I forget you can’t swim.” Carina laughed, her breasts shaking in her sling bikini top.

“Well if you ever start to drown, we can save you.” Desire smiled, her body covered in a black one piece.

The crew laid about on the ship for a bit, soaking in rays and doing other work under the heat of the midday sun, this part of the grand line sporting hot summer weather most of the year.

“Nami are you sure this is right for me?” Vivi called out.

“Don’t be shy come on.” Nami smiled.

Vivi had a heavy blush on her face as she opened the door and stepped out, most of the crew whistling and humming at her appearance.

“Damn girl.” Nojiko smiled.

“Damn is right…” Carina lowered the sunglasses she had on.

Vivi blushed, hands fidgeting to dry and stop herself from hiding her body behind her arms. She was wearing a gorgeous white bikini with gold trim, the top hugging her bosom while the bottoms had no sides and were simply tied there with thin strings, most surprising to some was the little gem dangling from her bellybutton, a previously unknow piercing shining in the sun.

“You look stunning Vivi.” Nami smiled.

“R-really?” she blushed “I…It does look good on me.”

“Looks great on you.” Nojiko looked up at the taller yet younger girl.

Vivi smiled, she had been settling in nicely and the crew was always making her feel at home, her worries of traveling with pirates were being chipped down more and more. Vivi was also finding herself more like them, feeling more attracted to things, having dreams about men…and women.

“HMM!” Alvida stood up with a stretch, her thick body wobbling softly.

“Mmm…” Vivi unconsciously licked her lips.

“Pretty good view huh?” Nami winked.

“It’s not bad.” Vivi giggled a bit.

“Hey Nami!” Alvida then called out “There’s a ship off on the horizon, looks like it’s coming this way pretty fast.”

“Aww man, so much for a relaxing day.” Nami sighed “Who are they.”

“Let me see.” Olive came over with a spyglass “Oh crap.”

“What?” Nami asked.

“That’s a flag for an Impel Down Prison ship.” She said.

“Wait, like the undersea hell prison?” Nojiko said.

“That’s the one.” Alvida nodded “We should be careful, since some of us have bounties who knows what they’ll do if we pass them.”

“They’re probably just transporting a rebel prisoner.” Carina said “Nothing special.”

“Rebels…Oh right that anti-government rebellion that I read about in the paper the other day.” Nami said “I remember reading they captured some officer girl; her picture was cute I wonder if that’s her?”

“Nami…why are you smiling?” Nojiko asked.

“No reason.” Nami started walking towards the wheel.

“Nami we can’t fight a prison ship!”

“I don’t know it could be a lot of fun.” Desire couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright.” Alvida hefted her club over her shoulder “If we’re gonna do this let’s do this.”

* * *

The prison ship was indeed transporting a high value rebel VIP prisoner, that why it was being commanded by one of the higher ups at Impel Down, A Vice Head Jailer, Domino. A curvy woman with long blonde hair and a mean streak of strictness.

“Stop slacking off and watch the horizon I don’t want any ambushes.” She told those serving under her “I’m going to check on the prisoner, don’t cause any problems got it?!”

“Yes Ma’am!”

Domino headed below deck, boots thunking on the wooden steps as the subtle creaking of the ship mixed with them as a strange melody, her hips sways and the crop like whip in her hands dragged along the empty cell’s bars as she approached the only one with someone inside, each bar clinging with a tap of her weapon.

“Well, well, well…” Domino stood in front of the cell “Not so tough in there are you, capturing you wasn’t easy but it was worth it.”

Inside the cell was a younger woman, above average curves, short orange brown hair cut into a bob, red hat and goggles on her head.

“Koala.” Domino smiled “I hope you’re ready for a long…painful time in prison, they’re gonna get every little secret out of that silly rebel head of yours.”

“Hmm…” the girl glared, her hands were cuffed so her means of attack were simply too limited to break free.

“Don’t worry maybe if you play nice, they’ll give you a lower sentence.” Domino then started laughing “Oh who am I kidding that’d never happen!”

Suddenly both heard a loud commotion from the deck.

“Oh, sounds like your friends must be trying to mount a rescue.” Domino said “they won’t succeed, they’ll just let me capture more of you.”

The commotion continued for a while…too long.

“What are those idiots doing?” Domino stormed back upstairs, she threw the door open and immediately saw the body of one of her men come flying past, having been launched like a baseball from a woman with a spiked club “What the hell is this?”

Domino saw a handful of her men beaten up, knocked out, or tied up and her deck being ransacked by a bunch of…uber busty pirates.

“Idiots do I have to do everything!” Domino smacked her crop on the door “Come on you rebels I’ll crush you under my heel.”

“Rebels, nah we’re just pirates.” Nami giggled hugging a man into her bosom till her passed out.

“You…you’re wanted pirates!” Domino said “Nami the Seductress and Iron Mace Alvida?!”

“Hey she recognized me, maybe they reprinted my poster.” Alvida laughed.

“Really that’s the best name they could come up with.” Nami pouted and winked as Domino was distracted enough for Carina to slip behind her and into the brig.

“I’ll capture you all as well.” Domino said “All of you, subdue them!”

Domino commanded her remaining forces to attack, they charged in with swords, guns and other dangerous weapons, Olive, Desire and Alvida taking on the brunt of the force while Nami lent a hand here and there.

“What a shame we can’t assist but I’m not really a fighter.” Carina said as she and Nojiko hurried downstairs.

“Same, I wish I could help them fight but I don’t know any weapon skills or have devil fruit powers.” Nojiko added.

Carmen had stayed behind on the ship in case they needed to make an urgent get away.

“Who the heck are you two?” the girl inside the cell looked at them “Uhh, nice swimsuits?”

“It is the girl from the paper.” Carina said.

“I was in the paper, yikes.” The girl frowned “My name’s Koala, and yeah I’m with the Rebel army.”

“Should we really be freeing a rebel.” Nojiko asked.

“Nami said if there was a girl in here let her out.” Carina started picking the lock.

“Please let me out, I’ll give you a hand.” Koala smiled “Trust me I’m stronger than I look.”

“Okay…” Nojiko said.

Carina busted the lock on the cage and then quickly did the same to the one around her wrists.

“Thanks, I needed that for sure.” Koala rubbed her hands a bit “Now where’s that warden bitch?”

The trio headed upstairs and found Domino running solo now, but still fending off the three fighters and any attempt by Nami to make her submit.

“Even Nami can’t get her hands on her to make her like us and knock her out?” Carina said.

“So that’s why you all look like sexpots?” Koala smirked running forward “Whatever I’ve got this!”

“You!” Domino turned to strike her.

“HMPH!” Koala dropped low and thrust her hand forward into the core of the warden **“Fishman Karate: Exploding Palm Bomb!”**

A concussive blast went off and threw Domino back through multiple boards of the deck.

“That should keep her down for a bit, hey mind if I grab a ride to the next island?” Koala dusted her hands off.

All the pirates were stunned, she’d just wiped out a woman giving them trouble like it was nothing.

“It’s probably for the best we go now, they probably called for backup already and we can’t handle much more, especially with Vivi on board.” Desire said.

Nami looked down the hole Domino got launched through and sighed.

“Get back to the ship we’re leaving.” She said.

As the others left Nami quickly hopped down the hole and gave the unconscious Domino a quick kiss for the road before leaving.

As the pirated caught the wind and started to sail away the powers of Nami’s Devil fruit took hold of Domino, the rubble around her shifting as she started to change. Her body was growing a little larger, and her long blonde hair was filling out more and more.

“Ugh…” she groaned a little as her top tightened and her breasts bloomed, ripping through and spilling out her top as the rest of her body grew thick as well.

Slowly the soft changing stopped with Domino’s lips filling up and looking plump. She stayed passed out for a while, only coming back to life a few hours later, and quickly seeing herself.

“What the fuck happened to me?!” she screamed seeing her body.

“Seems like she got you to.”

Domino looked over and saw a woman in a marine jacket, her body looking just as curvy as hers.

“Captain Tashigi.” The woman said “We received your call for backup and were in the area, though it seems we were too late, the pirates escaped with that prisoner.”

Domino let out an aggravated growl.

“Seems like Nami claimed another.” Tashigi looked at her.

“That pirate bitch did this to me?” Domino asked.

“It’s her power, she did the same to me.” Tashigi explained “Which is why I’m going after her to capture her.”

Domino looked up at the other woman, she seemed to be trying not to breath too deeply and make the straining buttons on her top fly off.

“Why don’t you come with me.” Tashigi suggested “I could use help dealing with her.”

“Hmm, I look ridiculous and was made out to be a fool.” Domino took her hand “Of course I’ll help.”

* * *

Back on the Heartseeker the Bimbo Pirates had made a clean getaway, Koala had given them a pose for an island she could use to get back in touch with her rebel contacts and be out of their hair. Nami offered her a kiss but the woman refused saying she wasn’t really interested in the bimbo life.

“Maybe some other time.” She laughed it off.

“Excuse me.” Nojiko came up to her “That move you did, what was that?”

“Oh, Fishman Karate.” Koala laughed “Pretty impressive right?”

“I didn’t think humans could do such a thing.” Nojiko hummed.

“With proper training they can, I’m good enough to be an instructor.” Koala playfully flexed her right arm, though there was little muscle to show for it.

“Instructor then…” Nojiko looked at her “Could you teach me?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not really able to defend or do much combat stuff on here and I don’t want to be in the way with no skills.” Nojiko said “If I could fight like that, I could be more helpful, plus with people after us cause of Vivi I want to help protect her too.”

“How sweet.” Koala smiled “Alright, I’ll give you the crash course, but it won’t be easy.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Training

Having helped out Koala the ladies of the Bimbo Pirates were making a slight detour to drop her off before continuing on their trip with Vivi.

Currently the Rebel Fighter was doing what she could to try and teach Nojiko Fishman Karate, though it was slow goings since the woman had no martial or fighting background.

“Stand like this.” Koala moved her legs to straighten her posture “You don’t want you back like that or you could hurt yourself.”

“Sorry, my body’s a bit…” Nojiko turned her shoulders.

“More endowed yeah.” Koala joked “Though it’s not like I’m the smallest around anyway.”

“I’m surprised your so strong you don’t really look it.” Nojiko said.

“It’s about the finesse not pure muscle.” Koala playfully flexed her arm “Though I’m more jacked than I look. It’s all about manipulating water and pressure around you, Fishman Karate is really strong in the water, but it’s powerful on land too, you can learn it, but I’m gonna be honest we’re only human so there are some moves that are just not possible for our species.”

“Okay.” Nojiko followed her punch.

“You have to pick up on the water in their body and the atmospehere, channel and use it to deliver a...HYA!” Koala sent a shockwave out with her punch “Powerful blow!”

“HMPH!” Nojiko focused and punched but barely rippled the air.

“Don’t get discouraged it takes a lot of training and you only just started, keep working at it and you’ll improve.” Koala said “I’ll even leave you a list of tips and moves to work on after you guys drop me off.”

“Thanks, I appreciate this.” Nojiko smiled.

Elsewhere on the ship Nami was watching Vivi, the princess eyes once again falling to look at Alvida’s thick sexy body.

“If you want it go and get it.” Nami giggled “We’re all open here.”

“I just feel like it’s strange.” Vivi blushed fiddling with her hair.

“What? Being sexy is fun and freeing, you should embrace it.” Nami stretched “A confident woman is a sexy woman who’s strong. Don’t be so nervous if you want it go and get it, you’ve already done that with your undercover work, you wanted to help people so you went and tried.”

Nami gave her a smack on the butt “If you want some sex, go ask, get your flirt on.”

“Eep!” Vivi yelped “Well…it would be nice to try something new.”

“That’s the spirit, get too it.” Nami smiled leaning on the railing, her breasts resting on the wood.

Vivi took a breath and strutted down to Alvida’s location. Nami observed them, both chatting for a bit before giggling and walking off eagerly.

“Nice.” Nami laughed “They grow up so fast.”

Inside Vivi and Alvida were getting on a bed to get it on, their lips clasped together.

“HMM, you feel…so good.” Vivi rubbed her.

“That’s the spot Princess.” She moaned back.

Vivi reached up and gave Alvida’s breasts a shake, the slick woman moaning softly.

“Looking at me with such lustful eyes.” The blue haired woman moaned “It’s making me feel so…hmm!”

Alvida pushed Vivi, the girls sliding right over her body so that her crotch was lined up with her lips and she went to town on her quickly, the older woman’s tongue pushing into Vivi’s pussy and making her moan. Vivi whimpered feeling the woman’s hands on her own soft supple skin.

“Ohh yes.” Vivi reached down and gave her clit a soft rub “Lick it up and down.”

Alvida rested Vivi’s ass on her large breasts and kept on licking her, helping the girl embrace the sexual nature and desire of her body. Slowly she turned in place and let her own lips get close to Alvida’s vagina, basing movements off what she was feeling she too started licking at another woman’s snatch, her tongue slowly shifting over her moist lips under her.

Both women kept on moaning, softly licking and eating each other out, moist sweetness hitting their lips. Vivi was happy to embrace a lover, feeling fulfilled and pleased.

* * *

“So that’s why you’re chasing after that woman.” Domino was meeting with Tashigi on her Naval ship

“Yes, so I can get her for what she did to me, first though I need to assemble a team to counteract and beat her.” Tashigi said.

“How have I not heard anything about this?” the prison guard asked.

“Well I’m still waiting to receive the official go ahead from the Navy, but I wanted to keep pace with that pirate rather than let her have a long head start.” She explained.

“Dangerous but smart.” She nodded “I most certainly want her back so you can count on my support.”

“Glad to have you.” Tashigi smirked “If you need help adjusting just say the word.”

“Will do.” Domino adjusted her shirt “Damn these are huge and I feel so…ugh.”

“I feel you.” Tashigi picked up a button off the floor “They’re a lot to manage and the occasional swelling is also troublesome.”

“How do you deal with the urges?” Domino blushed.

“Well frankly you have to just…burn them off.” Tashigi blushed as well “That’s one of the benefits of being higher ranked you can just order grunts to do it for you.”

“You me, oh.” Domino giggled “Well that doesn’t sound bad.”

“It’s not, I’ve ben working with some of my soldiers, but they struggle to keep up with my needs, it’s a shame really that they can’t hold to my standards, I can’t blame them I have an unnatural libido but still I wish they could do a little more.”

“Well at least you have me around now.” Domino came forward “We can whip them into shape together…”

“Oh you think you can keep up with me?” Tashigi smirked.

“HMPH!” Domino ripped the marine’s top open “Bitch I know I can.”

“Really you had to rip it, it’s hard getting these to fit already I don’t need you running more.” Tashigi pouted “HMM!”

The two leaned in and started kissing softly, Tashigi pulling out Domino’s breast

“You’re quite large, I’m almost jealous.” Tashigi kissed her.

“Almost?” Domino smirked feeling the hands squeezing on her tits.

The two kissed, leaning close to fondle each other and let their breasts smush together.

“Oh god yes.” Domino moaned feeling Tashigi lean down and suck on her tits “It feels so good!”

“MMM!” Tashigi sucked and swirled her tongue around the two fat tits in front of her.

Domino kept moaning, pushing Tashigi back towards desk in her office on the ship and leaning her back to spread her legs.

“OHHH!” Tashigi moaned when Domino started sucking on her nethers.

“HMM!” Domino swirled and slithered her tongue while Tashigi fiddled around her desk and grabbed a transponder snail.

“O-One of you get in here and do you job.” She moaned.

Domino kept on eating her out for a little bit longer before the door opened and someone came in and started  sliding into her without a word.

“HMMM!” Domino moaned into Tashigi’s pussy as the marine started fucking her.

“Good job recruit, you’re not a nervous this time.” Tashigi praised Coby a bit “but your form is still weak and that pathetic tiny dick of yours is barely gonna stimulate her for more than a few seconds.”

Domino of course was content to moan and settle into her place with the Bimbo Hunting Marines.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Miss Valentine

“BYE!” Everyone waved as Koala headed into the crowd of the harbor.

“Are you sure we can’t stay for a few hours.” Carina asked as they quickly sailed off after dropping their passenger at her destination.

“We need to keep moving for Vivi.” Nami said.

“But I’m horny and I haven’t gotten dick since we left Whiskey Peak over a week ago.” Carina pouted shaking her breasts “I’m gonna lose it.”

“Oh relax.” Nami stood chest to chest with her “You don’t think I’m horny too? If you want to fuck the whole crew is ready, just hold out till Alabasta and you can get all the guys you want alright.”

“So that’s what this…urge is?” Vivi said placing a hand on her stomach.

“Could be, you’ll have to wait and see.” Nami giggled “Now change our heading and we can catch a breeze to cut some time.”

* * *

It took the crew about another day to finally reach Nanimonai Island. It was a pretty barren place with nothing but a forest, but it was a chance for the girls to get out and plan before the last stretch to Alabasta.

“This place seems nice.” Nami said “And we avoided Baroque works the whole way here.”

“Yes, we were fortunate, I wonder why Miss All-Sunday helped like that?” Vivi said.

“Are you so sure?” a high-pitched voice asked.

Everyone looked at the trees as a woman in a lemon patterned dress stepped out, twirling an umbrella.

“Miss Valentine!” Vivi gasped.

“An Agent!” Nojiko said.

“My, my that’s a new look.” She sized up Vivi “gonna be a shame to have to make you look so ugly.”

The woman than jumped and soared up into the air like she was light as a feather, only to come crashing down like a boulder, everyone jumping out of the way. Desire and Alvida jumped to the front quickly to fight back. They swung their weapons into the woman but her weight made her nearly immovable, that didn’t mean they didn’t make a blow.

“She weighs a ton.” Alvida hissed blocking her leg drop with her spiked club.

“There’s gotta be a way to knock her out so we can capture her, maybe we can learn about what Baroque Works might be planning.” Carina said.

“Good idea, but how…” Nami looked around.

Nami was standing back watching.

“She can get lighter…” Nami smiled “I’ve got it!”

“Hmm.” Carina looked at her.

“Wait for her to drop again!” Nami yelled out.

Alvida nodded, jumping away with a hefty jiggle as the woman landed.

“Now throw you club at her!”

“What?”

“Just do it!” Nami said.

Alvida threw the club into the woman and she groaned as it threw her into the ground.

“UGH!” Miss Valentine hissed.

“She can make herself lighter, but not the club.” Alvida laughed “And since it weighs a ton a little thing like her can’t get it off.”

“Well that was easier with a little help.” Desire said walking up “Now what was that about beating us ugly?”

“When I get out of this thing, I’m gonna-GAH!” the blonde yelled as Desire smashed her pipe down on her head knocking her out.

“That should keep her out for a bit.” She said pushing her pompadour back a bit.

“Now let’s tie her up and get her in the brig.” Carina said “And pray she doesn’t think to weigh herself down.”

“She won’t, not at sea she’ll sink like a stone.” Nami said “Let’s set sail ASAP, we’ve got a few days till Alabasta so we can make time.”

* * *

The girls had Miss Valentine locked up, but no matter what they pressured her with she wouldn’t budge, not a word.

“Time for breakfast.” Carmen said coming down in the morning “Congrats we had chocolate waffles, most prisoners would kill for food like this.”

“Then why are you giving it to me?” the woman asked.

“Leftovers, I made too many and someone once taught me not to waste supplies at sea.” Carmen smiled crossing her legs and sitting on a box to watch.

Valentine glared a bit and took a bite “BLEH!”

“It’s not poison.” Carmen rolled her eyes.

“No but it’s bitter as hell, what kind of chocolate did you use in this?”

“Nothing I couldn’t buy at a market.” Carmen said.

“No wonder, you got cheap backing chocolate or something, this needs semi-sweet.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m a bit of an…amateur chocolatier.” Miss Valentine said.

“Really, wouldn’t peg an assassin like you for a dessert chef.” Carmen smirked.

“…yeah.” She mumbled “neither do I.”

Carmen looked at her “How’d you become a member of an assassin organization anyway?”

“Would you believe I was broke?” Valentine sighed “I invested my life savings into a shop of my own and…there was an accident and a fire and poof, everything I ever owned was ashes, I was poor and there was an opportunity, eventually I rose my way up and up too the point I am now.”

“What a sad story…” Carmen frowned.

“You believe it?” Valentine raised an eyebrow.

“You knew I used the cheap stuff on your waffles so yeah.” Carmen shrugged “But once you made enough why not back out, quit and go home.”

“It’s not that easy, you don’t quit and go home from Baroque Works.” She frowned.

“Hmm, well we’re going to get rid of them.” Carmen said taking the empty plate “We’re always looking for new members…and I could use another set of hands in the kitchen, think about it I’m sure Nami will be willing to let you join, we’re here to have fun and look good, Miss Valentine.”

“Mikita.” She said “My name’s…Mikita.”

“…cute name.” Carmen smiled.

* * *

A few more days passed, and three times a day Carmen would go down into the cell and feed the prisoner…and their growing friendship.

“So?” Nami crouched down and looked at Valentine in the cell “Are you gonna tell us what they’re planning?”

“I told you I don’t know.” She glared and sighed “I mean it, they don’t keep me informed about high level plans like that.”

“It’s useless Nami Mikita doesn’t know anything we should just let her go.” Carmen said.

“Maybe you’re right.” Nami sighed crossing her arms under her chest “Okay.”

“Finally.” The leggy woman stepped out “It’s good to be free.”

She looked at Carmen “You’re a lot taller up close you know.”

“Thanks.” Carmen laughed, her breasts bouncing at eye level with her friend “So, given any thought to what I suggested the other day?”

“What about joining all of you?” the woman said.

“Yeah, come on you’d like it.” Carmen smiled “We could make all sorts of fun delicious dishes together.”

“You really think someone like me could belong here, I did try to kill you.” She said.

“Ehh so did Alvida.” Nami laughed “If you want to join, I don’t mind having you.”

“Seriously?” Mikita said.

“Sure.” Nami pouted her lips “If you’re interested, we can seal the deal with a kiss.”

“See you can’t trick me I’ve heard what your lips can do.” She looked at Carmen.

“Boo you ruined the surprise.” Nami huffed.

Carmen chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Valentine walked up and kissed Nami “I don’t mind the spoilers.”

“HMM!” Nami moaned kissing her deeply and letting her powers roll out.

Mikita moaned as her body slowly began to change with Nami’s special kiss, her breasts rose in her top, filling out and swelling up, the same happening to her legs making her taller with some nice meaty thighs and plump lips. Her skin took on a gentle tan, nothing too dark more of a…milk chocolate color but she had a tan.

“Hmm, that felt good.” She giggled stepping back.

“You look great.” Carmen smiled at her.

“Feel great, look great, it’s all great.” She smirked.

“Glad you girls like it.” Nami said rubbing the new bimbo’s thighs.

“Ohh~” Mikita moaned “That’s good.”

Carmen stepped up as well, the two kissing as Nami disrobed the blonde.

“Your lips are so soft.” The agent moaned.

“Yours too.” Carmen smiled back feeling her friend reaching up to rub her breasts.

The two tenderly kissed, lips smacking together as the slowly started to fondle and squeeze each other’s breasts. Around the back Nami got the girl’s dress off and was on her knees nearby, gently kissing her creamy rear as she spread the cheeks and dove in to lick at her wet snatch.

“OHHH~” Valentine moaned looking back seeing Nami eating her out “That tongue!”

“She’s got skills.” Carmen laughed leaning over and sucking on the woman’s breasts.

Valentine moaned, sandwiched between two sexy bimbos rubbing and licking her all over. Carmen stepped back and sat on the box and spread her legs, Mikita got the message and leaned forward between the legs and started licking.

“Hmm, yes right there.” Carmen moaned rubbing her clit as she was licked.

The three moaned, Nami and the newbie’s tongue’s working overtime to pleasure their lover. Carmen jiggled and bounced her breasts as she leaned her head back and moaned, Nami and Valentine both were letting their honkers swing and sway as they held on and ate pussy.

“I can’t I’m gonna…HAAA!” Carmen moaned cumming on Mikita’s face as the other leggy lady did the same to Nami.

“Well welcome to the Bimbo Pirates.” Nami smacked Valentine’s ass.

“HMM!” she moaned sitting next to and kissing Carmen, both crossing their sexy legs “Glad to be here Captain.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Firey

The bimbo pirates were in a rut at the moment, sailing to Alabasta was taking a bit and they were all getting a little stir crazy, with a troupe of bimbos on a boat and a total of zero dick to go around they were all starting to reach their limit of lesbian fun.

“HMM!” Nami moaned a bit sitting on her lounger and rubbing her pussy.

“I know you’re horny Nami put don’t you think that’s a bit much?” her sister asked “In broad daylight on the deck of the ship?”

“I hope we get there soon I feel like I’m gonna go crazy.” Nami moaned “And no I don’t think it’s a big deal for me to openly masturbate, a girl has needs!”

“You know I was thinking.” Nojiko said “Sooner or later we’re gonna need a doctor, with the fighting and the sailing it’ll be good to have someone around just in case.”

“Good point we’ll have to be on the look out for one.” Nami agreed.

The group sailed a little longer until they heard a thunk on the side of the ship, when they went to investigate, they came across a tall, muscular young man with a handsome face that all the girls were quickly eyeing up while Nami bat them back and got to talking. The fact that he didn’t even wear a shirt was a huge bonus.

“So, you’re name’s Ace?” Nami smiled “Sorry we bumped your boat we can give you a ride if you need it.”

“Nah it’s still fine I’ll stop and catch my breath though with you fine ladies.” He laughed.

“Oh I think we’d appreciate that, we don’t get much male company and well…” Nami smiled “We could certainly use it, my crew and I are a bit aggressive about our…needs and we haven’t had any fulfillment in a while so you might want to stay on your toes cutie, though you seem like you can handle yourself.”

* * *

As the day went on it became more and more clear that every woman on the ship wanted him…badly, it seemed like they were each slowly waiting to see if the others would make a move first, the way he was looking at them seemed to be giving the go ahead to flirt and make a move, it was just a matter of who would take the bait, the girls were getting agitated, squirming, moaning and more.

In the end it was Carmen who had the first strike, after serving their guest a delicious meal he fell asleep, and she just couldn’t resist any more.

“Oh, there it is.” She smirked getting on her knees and free his nice thick foot long cock from his shorts “I’ve missed this.”

She started licking and kissing the shaft, allowing her lips and tongue to slap it with saliva. Gradually she opened her mouth and allowed herself to start sucking on it.

“HUH?!”

“Oh, sorry did I wake you?” Carmen giggled looking up and seeing Ace with a surprised look on his face “I just couldn’t resist and you looked so cute napping like that…and so hung too.”

“You really don’t have to-ohh.” He moaned as she sucked again.

“The whole crew wants a piece of you, and judging by how eager this thing is you want a piece of us too.” Carmen smirked.

Carmen kept on sucking, allowing Ace to lean back and sigh, it usually wasn’t hard for him to pick up women but most weren’t this eager, this beautiful or this skilled as the Bimbo Pirates were.

“HMM!” Carmen kept bobbing her head.

Carmen let her large full breasts press against his thighs as she sucked away, his big cock making her lips into a wide O shape.

“Feels good right?” she smiled before stuffing him back in her mouth.

“Feels great.” He moaned seeing her suck on his fat cock.

Carmen kept bobbing her head and sucking away lips gliding up and down, Ace starting to look more and more aroused and ready to blow, Carmen increasing her speed to push him over the edge.

“UGH!” he groaned suddenly cumming down her throat, hot spunk shooting out.

“OH HMM!” Carmen licked him clean “So good, I missed this.”

“That was incredible.” He said.

“Hmm I’m sure there’s more in store for you.” Carmen laughed “I made sure to make that meal for you extra notorious so you should be able to go again in no time at all.”

“I’ll be happy to test that.” Mikita came in, her large long legs swaying “If your still up for it big boy?”

She sat herself in his lap and felt his hands go around her waist to touch her ass.

“Sure I am.” He smiled almost mischievously.

“OHHH~” Miss Valentine moaned as her lips slowly spread and took his cock into her warm pussy, her body adjusting to his size as her bimbo side reveled in finally getting its first cock.

Ace grunted still holding onto her ass and thrusting at her, Valentine bouncing away stimulating his cock while she made herself a little lighter in order to really make herself move. She wrapped her hands around his neck and started leaning in, her breasts pressing against his face as she started moaning more and more, really taking it.

“Ha!” she moaned more as Ace’s lips kissed her breasts, her body shaking.

“Oh yeah…ugh.” He grunted “You know what you’re doing.”

“You’re gonna have a fun time with us baby.” Valentine moaned “HAAAA~!”

She screamed and climaxed, feeling him flood her body with a rush of semen and adrenaline, with valentine satisfied Ace new it was only a matter of time before more girls wanted some fun.

* * *

“So, Ace do you have a lot of girls in your crew?” Carina asked sitting with him.

“I work with Whitebeard so there aren’t many girls around.” He said “Especially none like you guys.”

“Whitebeard really, you must be important.” Alvida smiled “I know a lot of pirates that’d love to work with him.”

“Well after meeting you girls I might have to get him to change his mind.” Ace laughed “We could use people like you.”

“Nami doesn’t seem like the type to join under another pirate banner.” Carina laughed “But we appreciate the thought.”

“Though you guys don’t have a lot of girls I’m sure it gets…stressful.” Alvida smirked.

“This must be like a little vacation for you.” Carina leaned closer “So Ace, do you like bigger girls like me and Alvida or are you more into the skinny model type?”

“I like ladies of all shapes and sizes.” He smiled.

“Oh, we can tell.” Alvida laughed.

Both busty ladies were rubbing his thighs and purring like excited kittens, Alvida’s smooth hands starting to get his pants off while Carina started kissing him and rubbing his bare chest.

“Hmm so big.” Alvida said getting him free and starting to stroke him to full mast.

“Big is right.” Ace said looking and lightly squeezing both women’s busts.

“Fufufu.” Carina laughed a bit popping out her large tanned tits while Alvida did the same with her pale puppies “This is even better?”

Both ladies got to their knees and pushed their tits together around his cock, resting it between their four soft sizable knockers.

“Ohh~” Ace moaned seeing his cock swallowed up by the flesh.

“I think he likes it.” Alvida smirked leaning down to kiss the tip as it peaked out.

“If I was a guy with tits like these around my cock, I’d be moaning like that too.” Carina smirked “You’ve so soft Alvida your skin makes my nipples tickle.”

“My powers have benefits.” Alvida leaned over and kissed Carina a bit.

The two ladies bounced their breasts around the cock, Ace moaning in pleasure. They kissed and made out for him to watch, occasionally even doing so around his bulb to enhance the sensation.

“Hmm come on.” Carina moaned.

“Cum for us baby.” Alvida said “Spray your hot stick cum all over our big tits.”

The girls jiggled a little more till Ace busted all over, coating their bosoms in his spunk.

“Hmm, I’ve missed this feeling.” Alvida laughed.

“So warm.” Carina smiled.

* * *

Towards the afternoon Ace was able to see Desire and Olive doing some of their training, sticks and swords clanging together as both ladies worked out.

“Seems like he’s enjoying the show.” Desire laughed “If you wanna go play with him I don’t mind, maybe he’ll spar with.”

“I can tell he’s stronger than he looks at first.” Olive said “I think I saw him on a wanted poster once but I’m not sure, why you don’t want to go at him too?”

“I’m saving my energy for something special.” Desire snickered.

“Well I’d feel bad fucking the guy in front of you then.” Olive said “Hate to tempt you.”

“I’m just waiting on guys.” Desire smirked “How about we give him a different show?”

Olive smirked and nodded, the two both dropped their weapons and did some more direct hand to hand training.

“HMPH!” the two locked hands and pressed together, their chests squishing a bit.

“I didn’t realize you were so soft under all that muscle.” Olive smirked.

“And you’re stronger than you look.” The muscular woman laughed a bit moving quickly and wrapping Olive up in a bearhug from behind “But you can’t beat me!”

“Oh, you think it’s that easy?!” Olive threw her head back to bonk Desire and get free, quickly tackling her to the ground and wrapping her legs around her head.

Ace was happily watching the two, their soft strong bodies colliding and shifting in all sorts of interesting poses.

The sight of the two sexy ladies grappling, squishing and shifting together was enticing, but soon he left to do other things.

“It’s exciting isn’t it?” Nojiko asked Vivi “The feeling of…wanting a man.”

“That’s what this…urge is?” Vivi blushed touching her stomach a bit “It doesn’t feel bad but it’s something new.”

“I’m guessing a princess doesn’t really have much experience with men.” Nojiko laughed “Hmm, I bet you’re a fast learner, you were with other things.”

Vivi turned bright red in response.

“I’m serious there are men that would kill to feel those royal lips of yours around their cocks, might as well use’em if you’ve got’em.”

Without thinking Vivi touched her lips and Nojiko laughed.

“You really think so?” the naïve girl asked “No, I can’t ask a total stranger to do something like that, I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

“It’s one of those instinct things once you try it, you’ll get it.” Nojiko said “How about I help you get started?”

Vivi felt the mature young woman take her hand and lead her over to Ace.

“Hi there hot stuff, my friend and I were wondering if you were up for a little fun?” Nojiko asked “You see she’s a bit new to all this and nervous, I thought a nice strong thing like you might be able to hold her hand and help me guide her?”

“I’m always around to help people out.” He said “Especially if it’s returning the favor to you ladies for being so hospitable.”

Vivi blushed as Ace looked at her, they were just about the same height so she was able to look deeply into his eyes.

She began to squirm, the feeling of need building up and making her just want to tear both their clothes off. Vivi slowly moved to her knees panting a bit, starting to fiddle with his shorts to free him.

“That’s it let it out nice and easy to start.” Nojiko guided her.

Vivi pulled his pants down and saw the sizable half hard penis before her, it was jarring at first but also arousing.

Ace laughed a bit at the innocently curious expression on her beautiful face.

“Now grab it and stroke, slow and first build up to it.” Nojiko said.

Vivi followed, slowly placing her right hand over the shaft, fingers trembling just a bit with nerves as she started to stroke.

“It’s so…stiff.” Vivi stroked it “But tender and fleshy.”

Nojiko giggled cutely as Ace moaned a bit, the gentle stroke of Vivi’s curiosity was quickly turning him on.

“You’ve got him ready now going in dry your first time is probably a bad idea, lick it, get it nice and wet.” Nojiko said.

Vivi slowly poked her tongue out, licking the tip and pulling back at first, the unfamiliar taste and texture stunned her but again she found it appealing in a way.

“Hmm.” She slowly started moving her tongue around and getting it slick.

Vivi started slurping on it a bit, covering the cock in her saliva.

“Now open your mouth and let it in easy, don’t go to fast and choke.” Nojiko said seeing the princess slid the shaft between her lips “Relax your throat a bit more…there that’s it now just suck and lick, move your head like you were eating a popsicle.”

 Vivi followed as best she could, slowly craning her neck, moving it forward and back as her plump lips glided over it.

“HMPH!” she coughed a bit having leaned in a little far before pulling back to take it a bit slower.

“Ohh.” Ace moaned “You’re doing great.”

“Keep at it Vivi.” Nojiko smirked rubbing her pussy a little and smiling at Ace, moving over and taking his hand close to her warmth where he took over the rubbing “Hmm~”

As Nojiko let Ace start to rub and finger her pussy Vivi kept rapidly improving, moving her head faster and faster, slowly becoming able to take a little more into her throat without coughing or gagging. Mentally she was a little surprised at the sensation but was enjoying it, something so big and meaty between her lips like this felt good.

“Ohh!” Nojiko moaned as Ace’s fingers hit her “She’s…hmm really getting into it.”

“She really is she’s gonna make me…UGH!” Ace groaned.

“HMMM!” Vivi kept slurping loudly and shaking her head, saliva dripping out her mouth, closing her eyes to really savor the shape and feel.

Ace moaned as he got his second blowjob of the day, the princess luscious lips taking him deep into her throat, her body’s wet warmth pushing him to a point of no return, his fingers slick and twitching inside Nojiko, unable to keep the pace with the pleasure he was having.

“AHH!” he moaned cumming in Vivi’s mouth, Nojiko squirming as she climaxed with him.

“HMPH!” Vivi gagged a bit as hot spunk hit her taste buds, the unfamiliar secretion making her a little surprised, slowly she swallowed, the taste tickling her nerves.

“Hoo…So Vivi how was your first blowjob?” Nojiko asked.

“Hmm, pretty good.” The princess giggled wiping her lips off on the back of her hand.

* * *

Since it got late so quickly Nami told Ace to stay with them tonight and they’d part ways in the morning.

“Carina said you work with Whitebeard; had a feeling you were a pretty important pirate.” Nami smirked “I knew I recognized you, Fire Fist Ace.”

Ace laughed “You got it, sorry if I surprised you.”

“Not at all, it’s an honor to have someone so famous on our little ship, just a punch of pirates from the East Blue on our way down the Grande Line.” Nami said standing just an inch or so taller than him.

“You guys are from the East Blue?” he asked “I have a brother there, wants to be a pirate too? His Name’s Luffy.”

“Luffy’s your brother!” Nami laughed, her breasts bouncing “Oh I know Luffy, he’s a good friend.”

“I hope he doesn’t cause you much trouble.” Ace said.

“Not at all he’s always helpful and a treat to see.” Nami smirked “He and I get along great, we’re…familiar with one another. Your brother is quite the man.”

“Oh, I never really pegged Luffy for the type.” Ace said.

“He took to my lesson well.” Nami fluttered her lashes “Though I wonder if you being the older brother would make you even better, you’re gonna be here all night, care to join me in my cabin?”

They got up and moved, no less than a step into the room were the two pressing together, making out and tearing off their clothes.

“Hmm yeah…fuck yeah.” Nami moaned as her shirt was removed and Ace leaned down to start kissing her breasts “Yeah suck on my huge tits baby.”

“HMM!” Ace moaned smacking his lips around Nami’s tits, digging his fingers into the softness.

Nami enjoyed her new body, the larger breasts and extra height, and she loved when men worshipped it like this eager to explore each inch of her.

“I’m glad I let the other girls warm you up.” Nami smirked “But the Captain always gets what she wants. My powers make them horny, nothing they can’t control but everyone gets stir crazy shitting on a ship for a month or more with no stops, now you ready?”

“You girls certainly made me feel welcome.” He said jiggling her boobs.

The two kissed and rubbed each other’s bare bodies a little more, getting ready for the good part.

“You’ve done enough foreplay today with my crew, no reason to wait anymore.” Nami laid on her back and spread her legs “Enjoy.”

Ace obliged and soon entered her, cock sliding into her tight pussy.

“HMM!” Nami moaned feeling her insides spread for the girth, her arms crossed under her breasts as she started getting rocked and slammed into.

Ace grunted and thrust his hips forwards, rhythmically plunging in as Nami’s breasts wobbled around in a hypnotic fashion.

“Oh yeah give it to me, gimme that big cock!” Nami screamed.

Nami squirmed, shivered and shifted as the meaty stick inside her sent sparks of pleasure down every nerve, her desire overflowing. She rubbed and caressed her breasts, moaning constantly. The look of a sexy girl under him was a lot for Ace to handle too, the beauty of mystery of Nami drew him into her more and more.

“Hmm baby yeah.” Nami moaned “I…I…OHHH!”

Nami came for the first time, but she was horny, needy and no where close to done yet.

“Hope you didn’t think that was all.” Nami said straddling his waist “There’s plenty more.”

Nami lowered her lovely body down onto him and started riding his dick, letting it plunge into her. She let out another yelp of excitement and arousal before starting to bounce on it, her breasts slapping and shaking wildly on her chest. Ace reached back and palmed her ass as she rode him, both moaning together in sweet symphony.

Once again, they came not long after before changing positions again, Nami laying on her side as Ace hugged her from behind and started thrusting, his hands massaging her breasts while he did so.

“Oh yeah baby give it to me good!” Nami moaned “Fuck this slut!”

“So tight and so soft.” He moaned “Incredible.”

Nami started to moan a bit more as things heated up, the hands on her body feeling a little warmer as she started to sweat.

“Talk about hot stuff.” Nami giggled seeing the little wisps of flames on his hands.

Nami and Ace fucked longer and longer until the two could no longer hold out, Ace’s cock twitching inside her, his breaths hot and shallow on her neck as he finally gave way to the unstoppable eruption.

“OHHHH!” Both moaned as cum and juices started flying, filling and spraying.

They took a bit to catch their breath, both hot and sweaty. They weren’t done just yet, they fucked a few more times until both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

“Hmm, that was great.” Nami moaned waking up the next morning but seeing she was alone, a small letter nearby “Guess someone cut and run.”

“It was great spending time with you ladies, here’s a Vivre card if we’re in the same area again let’s talk this will let you know how to find me.” It was signed “PS can you give a copy to Luffy?”

“Well so long Fire Fist.” Nami giggled finally remembering the pirate’s poster from back in the East Blue “I’ll make sure to pass the message to Luffy…have to make sure he keeps up with his big brother.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Alabasta

Nami and her crew finally arrived in Alabasta, it was hot, dry and desert like with little water aside from the shore.

“Nice and hot here, hopefully I can get a good tan Carina giggled as they pulled behind some rocks to dock the ship while they moved inland.

“That’s the Strawhat ship.” Nami pointed out

The group pulled around and docked near them, joining them on the sandy shore of the island.

“Well hello boys.” Nami stepped down off the ship, her bust bouncing each time.

“Oh, hi Nami.” Luffy waved as she walked over.

“Sorry if we kept you waiting.” She smiled at him “It was slow going for a bit. We had to make a stop or two.”

“Oh, this is Chopper, he’s our crew’s doctor now.” Luffy introduced her to a small furry creature with a pink hat and antlers.

“Are you some sort of reindeer?” Nami asked.

“Yes I am.” He smiled a responded in a childlike tone.

“My, how…cute.” Nami giggled leaning over a bit, her breasts nearly spilling out of her top “We’ll have to get to know each other a bit.”

“Okay.” He said clearly not picking up on Nami’s more inviting feature.

“I got a new crew member too, that leggy one there is an old Baroque works member joining us.” Nami smiled.

“Then uhh who’s that?” Luffy pointed.

“Oh, that’s Vivi silly.” Nami giggled “I helped her get into disguise.”

“Wow she looks different.” Luffy smiled.

“I meant to tell you I met some guy named Ace on the way here.” Nami hummed a bit “He said he was your brother.”

“You met Ace, wow I haven’t seen him in forever.” Luffy laughed “Sounds like he’s doing good.”

“Very good.” Nami giggled a bit “He said he’s tracking down some pirate named…Blackbeard or something? He asked me to give you this piece of paper, I don’t know what it is but he said you could use it to find him or something.”

Luffy took the paper from her and Nami sowed it to his hat to make sure he didn’t lose it.

The groups got to chatting and in order to start their trek to the main capital they were going to need clothes fitting of the island, so Nojiko and Alvida offered to head into town and buy some.

“Seems like these robes are the outfit of choice here.” Alvida said “Probably thin enough to cover you from the sun but also let air circulate and make sure you don’t sweat.”

“Yeah but they’re kinda gross, they cover so much.” Nojiko pouted “But these dancer outfits…”

“I’m sure the others will wear whatever you buy.” The thicker woman shrugged.

While Nojiko shopped Alvida looked around, quickly though she noticed there was a Marine ship docked in the main port.

“We’ll have to be careful there are marines around.” She said.

“It’s fine only you and Nami have wanted posters anyway.” Nojiko shrugged holding a few bags of clothes “Hey wait a second, that one Marine looks a bit familiar.”

Nojiko studied him and then snapped her long fingers “It’s Coby.”

“That runty kid, yeah I remember him.” Alvida smirked.

“He was cute, shy though.” Nojiko giggled “Say…wanna have a bit of fun?”

Alvida looked back and both women went to approach the boy. Nojiko snuck up behind him a bit and suddenly gave him a hug, tugging him into a storage shed of some kind, her breasts sinking into his back.

“Hey cutie.” She giggled.

“Nojiko!” he gasped as she stood over him, his eyes now with a view up her skirt.

“Nice to see you too.” She said looking him over “That Marine uniform is cute on you, so you finally joined them huh?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m just a new recruit but…Wait!” he gasped “You’re a pirate I…I have to tell the captain and-.”

“Not so fast shrimp.” Alvida closed the door “No running off yet.”

“Another pirate.” He gasped.

Alvida smirked a bit at the fact he didn’t seem to recognize her.

“Oh, he’s harmless, just watch.” Nojiko walked up to her crewmate.

She put her hands on the slick woman’s waist and leaned up to plant a kiss on her lips, the taller Alvida hugging her close as she made out with her. Their breasts pressed together a bit and their tongues twirled as they broke their kiss.

“Impressive, you didn’t pass out this time.” Nojiko said with a hit of surprise as she broke the kiss “I think I like that.”

“At least you’re not a total wimp anymore.” Alvida laughed standing right in front of Coby, his eye level right at her breasts.

She let out a hearty laugh that made her tits bounce.

“You know Coby you’re being so rude.” Nojiko giggled “You haven’t even said hello to your old Captain.”

“What?!” he gasped.

“Long time no see.” She smirked pushing him onto his back “Now sit still, Captain’s inspection.”

“You managed not to pass out from watching us kiss but I wonder how much you’ve improved Nojiko said helping get his pants off.

Alvida scoffed a bit seeing his average sized cock, it was enough for a quick fix, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want something bigger.

“OH!” Coby moaned a bit as Alvida lowered herself onto his shaft while Nojiko held the boy’s shoulders down.

The thick woman grunted softly and took to his size before starting to bounce on his waist, her huge tits smacking down against her body.

“God that’s good.” She moaned riding him.

“He’s moaning lots, I don’t think he’ll last very long.” Nojiko giggled having leaned forward and smothering Coby with her dark tanned tits.

“That’s fine I never expected someone like him to last with me.” Alvida rode him harder “I just wanted to see how much of a weakling he still was.”

Alvida put her hands behind her head as she rolled her hips, feeling him twitching inside her, warm fluids flowing into her body.

“Very nice.” She laughed standing up “You almost made it close to five minutes, that’s four more than I figured you would.”

“Oh, seems like he passed out again.” Nojiko laughed “Let’s get these clothes back to the others and warn them about the marines before he wakes up.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Desert

Nojiko and Alvida returned with outfits, normal robes for the guys but more dancer like outfits for the ladies.

“So, the Marines are here too.” Nami said “Hopefully they don’t get in the way.

“These outfit choices are interesting.” Vivi blushed “They’ll keep us cool but we might have to worry about a sun burn given how revealing they are.”

“Yeah but they look so sexy.” Nami laughed.

The dancer outfits game in a variety of colors and were both strapped and strapless.

“I got extras so take your pick.” Nojiko said.

The girls picked through the pile, finding something that suited them.

“Oh, this looks good on me.” Nami giggled.

Nami was wearing a purple blue bikini like top with thick straps, a robe and long white dress skirt around her legs. Her curves highlighted the dancer outfit’s showy looks, and her breasts seemed to push out the sides and top in a satisfying mushroom way.

“This is quite a lot.” Vivi blushed wearing a similar outfit but in dark purple, her youthful mature hips flaring out at the sides.

“That looks cute on you Vivi.” Nojiko said wearing a strapless pink dancer top and skirt “With those hips I bet you can shake it pretty good in that thing.”

“I would never it’s so…” Vivi blushed.

“Alright enough standing around we better get moving before the Marines get here.” Nami said clapping her hands.

* * *

The group began their long trek into the desert. The hot sun was high in the sky most of the day, beating down on them sweat collecting and dripping down their bodies.

“The sun is brutal.” Alvida said wearing a red dancer outfit.

“At least it’s good for my tan.” Carina laughed as her sweaty bosom bounced about in her golden top.

“The sand’s worse.” Valentine groaned “It’s everywhere.”

“When we get to the palace, we can use the baths there.” Vivi said “They’re big and so refreshing.”

“Oh, trust me once we get you home and deal with Baroque works there’ll be a lot of fun in the palace.” Nami smiled.

The walk through the sands was a lot, but a sight to behold as the girls glistening bodies distracted the Strawhats. As the sun set over the horizon the desert quickly cooled and the group decided to find a place to camp, quickly coming across a small oasis, a tiny lake and a few palm trees all they had for company.

“This will make a nice camp.” Nojiko said.

“Brr, I didn’t know the desert got this chilly.” Carmen said.

“It’s a common thing that people misunderstand, they think the desert is always red hot, but at night they’re actually just as dangerous for being too cold.” Vivi explained.

“Then we better make sure to stay bundled up tonight.” Sanji said.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Carmen rolled her eyes “Now then we should probably eat something.”

“Seems like there are some melons growing here.” Alvida said holding one, her bust leaning on it “They’re quite ripe and large.”

“They are.” Nami giggled a bit.

While the cooks worked to prepare something to at least snack on, the others relaxed about the oasis under the moonlight.

“How’s it going Vivi, happy to be home?” Nami asked.

“It’s strange to be back, but yes.” She smiled “I just hope we’re not too late.”

“We got you here, and Luffy and his guys will take care of the baddies no problem.” Nami smiled.

“I have other concerns too; I mean what will my Father or the guards say when they see me like this?” Vivi blushed “I’m not exactly the most modest princess.”

“They’ll probably say you look great and then who knows, maybe you can have a little fun princess.” Nami teased her.

“Oh, know I would never.” Vivi blushed more.

“Don’t worry it’ll all be fine.” Nami hugged her, breasts mashing together.

The tall bimbo fruit wielder then found the adorable little doctor of the Strawhat crew.

“It’s so chilly out I hope I don’t get frostbite.” Nami hugged him into her chest, her hard chilled nipples near his face “You’ll keep me warm with all this nice fur, right?”

“My fur really isn’t that warm.” He said.

“Oh please~” Nami cooed hugging him tighter.

“Can’t…breath.” He moaned between her bosom.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Hey I need some feedback about Chopper, how much should the girls flirt with him? Should he be more like a little brother or someone they’re also down to get nasty with? I figure since Minks will be in this story eventually it wouldn’t be out of the question so I want to figure it out now.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Desert Nights

Night is the desert was cool, chilly and brisk a stark contrast from the baking heat of the midday sun.

“At least this is refreshing.” Nami hummed.

“Yeah at least we’re not sweating like pigs.” Carina fixed her large breasts in her top “But now I’m freezing my nipples off here it’s so cold.”

“Maybe we need to find some company for the night, someone to keep us warm and cozy.” Alvida joked.

“Well I mean we have these dancer outfits on.” Nami smirked “Maybe we should use them to their fullest potential.”

The other two smirked and followed her back to camp, there most of the crews were sitting and talking.

“So, these outfits are really sexy.” Nami said swaying her hips a bit.

“Really gets you in the mood to…shake it.” Carina smiled.

Alvida stepped between them, bending over a bit and giving her tits a good shake, letting them knock and bounce around. Nami shook and swayed her hips slowly, rolling them side to side as she ran her hands up her body, breasts wobbling with her momentum.

“Enjoying the impromptu show?” Carina asked rolling her butt over Usopp’s waist.

The boy simply gulped as she jiggled around him. Nami and Alvida continued the show, rolling their smooth bellies and letting their breasts bounce from side to side.

“Hmm?” Nami looked around as she teased pulling her top off “I wonder where Vivi went?”

* * *

“How come you’re not watching them dance?” Luffy asked Vivi finding her alone watching the moon.

“Oh, I guess I’m just not really feeling like it.” She said “It’s been a rough couple months and now being back here it’s, all hitting me at once.”

“Oh…whatever.” Luffy shrugged.

“I guess so.” Vivi laughed “I have faith you can all help me it’s just stressful to have it all happening like this, Crocodile, the rebellion, me…”

Luffy looked at her sideways.

“I guess it’s not really something you’d understand.” Vivi smiled “This body, I’m happy Nami gave it to me but some of the feelings are a bit awkward. I’ve been fighting them but with all this stress they’ve been bubbling up more and more.”

“Then do it.” Luffy said “Do what you want and have fun or whatever you think is best.”

“I wish I could see the world as simply as you all do.” Vivi laughed “I guess my time as a princess has given me a different outlook, I can’t be as free feeling as all of you.”

“Why not.” Luffy said “If you want something, just say it that’s how you start being free. Doing what you want.”

Vivi smiled and tucked her hair back “You really think it’s that easy huh?”

“Yeah!” he laughed “What’s on your mind just say it and stuff.”

“What’s on my mind huh…?” Vivi smiled a bit “Okay, I’m thinking that out here in the quiet desert, the moon looks beautiful shining off this oasis and it’s very romantic. It makes me want to…show my appreciation to those that have already helped me get this far.”

Vivi started leaning closer.

“And those feelings I mentioned about this body; they’re bubbling out of control now that I see how handsome you are up close like this.” She whispered “HMMM!”

Vivi leaned in and started kissing him, softly at first her lips barely moving but soon she felt overwhelmed by her desire, getting more aggressive as she pushed against him, lips parting to play tongue hockey with him.

“Oh Luffy.” Vivi moaned feeling his hands on her meaty thighs “MMM!”

Vivi started removing her dancer outfit as quickly as she could, the arousal in her body building up more and more, and the sight of Luffy getting his pants of only seemed to stir her up.

“Oh my.” She gulped seeing the shaft “Come here.”

With Luffy laying back in the sand Vivi crawled between his legs a bit and opened her mouth, slowly sucking him in, moaning as she felt the shaft between her lips.

“MMMM!” Vivi moaned looking up at him with big doe eyes as she sucked, the innocent princess teasing with a dirty look.

Vivi felt the sand clinging to her bare body, the sweat of the day still providing enough moisture to get her dusty. Luffy groaned a bit a Vivi lifted her breast to place them around the base of his shaft, increasing the pleasure she was giving out.

“It feels good right?” she asked bashfully “I don’t…do things like this much.”

“It feels great.” He moaned “Do it more.”

Vivi blushed before lowering her head back down and sucking on his tip while bouncing her tits to stroke him. Occasionally her inexperience would show in a cough or sputter, her breasts not bouncing in unison with her sucking, but she still had Luffy moaning up a storm.

“Vivi I’m gonna…UGH!” Luffy suddenly moaned with little warning or time to prepare.

“HMMM!” Vivi moaned as she was shot in the face with warm thick cum “That was nice Luffy.”

“You don’t wanna do more?” Luffy asked stroking his cock.

“Well I…” Vivi looked down, feeling the heat building inside of her.

She laid down on her back and pulled Luffy close again, softly kissing him as she spread her legs for the man on top of her. With a whimpering groan she felt her tight love box spreading for his girth.

“Oh god Luffy!” she moaned hugging him tightly against her as she felt him starting to thrust “Oh yes that feels incredible!”

She felt her breasts on his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist as for the first time a man was inside of her. Vivi couldn’t help but scream and moan, these were feelings she’d never felt before and it was so…liberating.

“So good…harder!” she begged “OHH!”

Vivi started bucking her hips a bit, pushing Luffy in even deeper, the boy grunting as he fucked her more and more.

Vivi moaned, kissing him a bit as she felt her insides twisting into knots as she feebly attempted to resist her urge to orgasm.

“I…I…OHHH YESSS!” She threw her head back and screamed as she finally started cumming, pussy clamping down like a clam as it pumped and pulled on Luffy’s cock, getting his seed to shoot out “I never knew that it was so…intense.”

Vivi got up and started to get dressed.

“You don’t wanna do it more?” Luffy asked.

“No, I do but I think I want to make you wait.” She giggled cutely “When you save this country, I’ll make sure to give you a very nice thank you.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
